Noel: The Last Christmas at 12 Grimmauld Place
by Phoebe-B-12
Summary: features the whole black family. Is a story about the dramatic and drastic final Black family christmas at grimmauld place. Lucius/Narcissa Bellatrix/Rodolphus Andromeda/Ted
1. Chapter 1

"I hate Christmas!", hissed Bellatrix Lestrange, as she stormed along the footpath toward 12 Grimmauld Place, trying in vain to shield her face from the icy chill in the air, "And it doesn't help that bloody Walburga insists on all these ridiculous protective charms, I mean we can't even floo in!"

"Stop being so melodramatic Bella! It's not that bad", replied Andromeda Black as she adjusted the weight of the heavy Christmas parcels in her arms, "remember we're doing this for mother, it's what she would have wanted, so do try to at least to pretend like you're having fun."

Bellatrix huffed in response, "Yes, yes fine", whilst her words were intended to be reassuring, Andromeda could tell otherwise and she eyed her elder sister for a moment more before deciding that it was useless to press the topic further. Whilst Bellatrix had always been stubborn, of late she had been more moody that ever and Andromeda did not feel at all up to dealing with the wrath that would come from another of Bella's dramatic mood swings, so the sister's walked in silence for a further few minutes until rounding the corner into Grimmauld Place.

"Should be round here somewhere", muttered Andromeda as she paused to scan the house fronts.

"There", replied Bellatrix, pointing to a house in the distance that looked strangely out of place, amongst the other neat muggle terraces that lined the street.

Andromeda sighted the house almost immediately, its scratchy paintwork and dark gothic awnings starkly contrasted the prim and simple brick structures which surrounded it. Gathering her bags and parcels, Andromeda walked briskly after Bella who was already half way down the street lugging her bags carelessly behind her. Andromeda sighed, whilst she was definitely no despiser of the holiday season like Bella claimed to be, she certainly couldn't find any excitement in the idea of spending a week with her Black Family relatives. Though she loved her family very much, she knew that she would have much preferred to spend Christmas with her boyfriend, Ted Tonks in Holland as he had offered, rather than being cooped up listening to Aunt Waburga's latest rant on pureblood supremacy. But the very notion of the Black Family allowing one of there own to fraternise with a mudblood, let alone spend Christmas with them was unheard of. Luckily for Andromeda thus far her relationship with Ted had remained unknown to her family, though Andromeda was growing increasingly uneasy about the reaction she would receive when her secret was finally revealed.

Raindrops began to fall, and Andromeda felt a shiver run down her spine as the bitter wind and rain braised her cheek. 'I'm doing it for mother', she told herself, as she soldiered on through the frosty air, memories of her mother's last request to promise to keep the family together after her passing, came flooding to Andromeda's thoughts, and Andromeda pushed them back determined not to think about it, knowing that the images of her sick mother would only make her cry. Reaching the front steps of 12 Grimmauld Place, Andromeda carefully checked the street for any muggles before steeping onto the magically concealed stairs, trying hopelessly to haul her luggage behind her.

Bellatrix made no attempt to help her struggling sister, instead she rapped ferociously on the door, "Bloody woman has gone and magically locked the doors! It's bloody freezing out here, did she not realise we were coming!?"

Andromeda rolled her eyes, she had been with Bella for a mere two hours and she was already beginning to drive her nuts.

The creaks and clangs of keys and locks could be heard behind the heavy wooden door, and Bella stood back waiting patiently, for the door to fly open. As if on queue, the last lock clicked and the door swung open, revealing the long and dingy hallway of 12 Grimmauld Place. A small boy of no more than ten greeted them, a large smile was etched upon his pale features and he stood back to let Bella pass.

"Hi Bella", smiled Regulus, as Bellatrix shuffled past him muttering some meagre attempt at a Merry Christmas.

Regulus seemed undeterred by Bellatrix's lack of enthusiasm, instead rounding on his other cousin.

"Afternoon Dromeda! Here, do you want help with them?"

"Yes thanks Regulus", replied Andromeda gratefully, as she passed Regulus some of the Christmas parcels,

"Oh which ones for me!" shrieked Regulus excitedly as he scanned the tags on the parcels looking eagerly for his name.

Andromeda ignored her young cousin, instead heaving her luggage up the front steps. Regulus closed the door behind Andromeda, and led her down the long hallway to the lounge room where a large fig tree was the centre piece of the oak décor.

Regulus chatted excitedly as he arranged Andromeda's Christmas parcels under the tree, checking subtly for his name as he did so. "Oh this one is for Sirus, look how small it is, I hope mines bigger!"

Andromeda chuckled to herself, remembering back to when she was young and she, Bella and Cissy would spend hours gazing at the Christmas tree, longing for the day to come. Now of course they were older, and they were each to busy with their own separate lives to spend time fantasising over silly childish dreams.

The door slammed behind them, and Andromeda swung round immediately to see her Aunt Walburga standing pointedly in the door way, her once long luscious hair was now littered with stray greys and her eyes were glaring vividly at her young son, "Regulus I thought I told you to stay away from the tree! I swear if I see you here again I will magic all your gifts into coal!"

"I'm just helping Andromeda!" insisted the boy as he stood back from the tree, staring pleadingly at his cousin.

"Yes he was just helping me bring my parcels in", replied Andromeda, and though her voice was quite steady Andromeda felt slightly intimidated by her aunt's heated manner.

"Yes well the parcels are now inside, and Andromeda doesn't need your help arranging them, she can use her wand for that", replied Walburga as she ushered her young son out of the room, insisting that he return to cleaning his bedroom.

Walburga clicked her tounge at her son once more before turning her attention back to Andromeda, "Afternoon Andromeda, I trust you did not have too much trouble taking the knightbus?"

"No, all was fine aunty. Though the driver could not find the house obviously, so he dropped us round the corner",

"Concealment charms are doing there job then", smiled Aunt Walburga as she turned on her heel to face the door way once again, "Is Bellatrix with you?"

"Yes, I think she took her luggage upstairs", replied Andromeda, as she searched through her bag for her wand,

Walburga nodded, "Very well, well dinner is at six, I'll see you in the dining room then, do make sure you tell Bellatrix", and with that the older woman walked from the room shrieking insults at a portriat singing Christmas carols as she went.

Andromeda stared after her aunt, and drew her wand from the front pocket of her bag, feeling somewhat ashamed of not thinking of using it earlier. The past week she had spent with Ted and his parents at there family home had left her feeling slightly foreign about the concept of magic, as she had only used it when she really needed to out of respect for Ted's muggle parents, who still felt uneasy toward magic.

After magically placing the gifts below the tree, Andromeda retreated to the stairs in the middle of the hallway where she collected her suitcase, and charmed it to fly to the room she and Cissy always occupied each time they came. Andromeda climbed the staircase slowly noting that once again her aunt had gone to the trouble of decorating the heads of the past houselves, so that they now adorned little Santa hats.

Andromeda followed her suitcase into the bedroom at the top of the stairs. It was currently empty, but the open bag and school trunk at the foot of the closest bed told her that Uncle Orion had already picked up Cissy and Sirius from the station.

Andromeda shuffled her luggage to the other side of the room, and left to search for Cissy and Bella. It did not take her long to locate Cissy, the shrieks of delight from the sitting room at the other end of the hallway alerted Cissy's presence immediately and Andromeda walked briskly toward the door.

"Andromeda!"

Andromeda had barely put one foot inside the door before Cissy had lunged at her, squeezing her tightly and profusely exclaiming how much she had missed her.

Sirius sat on the other side of the room, grinning form ear to ear, whilst Bella sat alone in the corner pretending to be intently interested in the latest edition of _Witch Weekly_.

"When did you two arrive?" inquired Andromeda as she took a seat next to Sirius,

"Dad picked us up about three hours ago", replied Sirius

"Yes we have been ever so bored", piped Narcissa as she spread herself over the love seat by the fireplace, "There is nothing to do. Aunt Walburga won't even let us play exploding snap because she says we'll wake Uncle Alphard."

Andromeda couldn't help but grin at Narcissa's dramatic manner, it had three months since she had last seen her sister, and yet the girl hadn't changed in the slightest.

"So then what have you been doing?", smiled Andromeda

"Oh! Well Sirius was just telling me about some awful trick he and his Gryffindor mates played on the snivelling little Severus Snape, remember him Dromeda? He's that one I told you about last year that never speaks to anyone except that little mudblood girl from Gryffindor. He's a strange kid, Lucius has tried to talk to him and help him make friends with the other Slytherin's his age but he refuses to open up. Personally I have no idea why the little git is in Slytherin; in my opinion he should have been a Hufflepuffer."

"No he's a worthy Slytherin", chimed Sirius, "evil as hell he is."

Narcissa opened her mouth to rebut but Andromeda raised her eye warily, "Perhaps we should talk about something else."

Narcissa glared intently at Sirius before changing the subject to her new necklace that her boyfriend Lucius Malfoy had bought her as an early Christmas gift.

"It's a real ruby, Dromeda! Gosh Lucius really is sweet, he wanted me to spend Christmas with him and his family at Malfoy Manor, but I told him I couldn't you know since this is the first Christmas without mother", Narcissa's voice choked slightly at the mention of her mother but she continued on, "His family own a villa in Tuscany, would you believe it!? I wish our family owned a home in some exotic location. Imagine if we owned a mansion in France, we could spend Christmas there instead of being cooped up here in this hell hole."

"Yeah I would have rather spent Christmas at Hogwarts with Remus than be stuck here with you lot", teased Sirius, and Narcissa gave her younger cousin a wary look before deciding that there was no point arguing with him about his terrible choice in friends.

"When is Rodolphus arriving?" asked Andromeda, trying desperately to detract the topic of conversation away from Hogwarts. Though Sirius was now in his second year, the issue of his Gryffindor placement was still a very sensitive topic, and whilst most of the family seemed somewhat ashamed of Sirius's failure to achieve Slytherin status, Sirius instead relished in the idea of being different from his family, often even promoting his Gryffindor position through purposely wearing red and gold clothing, or mentioning the Gryffindor values of courage, nerve and chivalry, whenever possible.

"Tomorrow morning", replied Bella, barely taking her eyes off her magazine,

"Oh great don't tell me that Lestrange twit is coming for Christmas as well", growned Sirius, and Andromeda couldn't help but giggle at the memory of last Christmas night when Sirius had attempted to sneak off with Bella's new broom, and Rodolphus had almost singed the boys hair, thinking he was an intruder.

"Yes that Lestrange twit is coming", replied Bella rather disdainfully, as she turned the page of her magazine, "And perhaps it'll do you well to remember that he is my husband who is far more advanced at magic than you and therefore deserves your utmost respect."

Sirius rolled his eyes at his eldest cousin, and Andromeda ruffled his hair playfully, "Bella is right Sirius", whispered Andromeda affectionately, "Rodolphus could curse you into oblivion if you gave him the chance."

"Wish he would", mocked Narcissa as she sat upright on the loveseat, moving toward the fireplace to warm her hands,

"Come on Cissy", replied Andromeda, "Lets not fight this year, just for once."

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises", insisted Narcissa, "If he starts bad mouthing Lucius again I really will ask Rodolphus to curse him."

"I'm sure he would happily oblige", laughed Bella as she threw her magazine on the ground, ignoring the look Andromeda was giving her, "Oh don't worry Dromeda I'm only teasing. But honestly Sirius if you try anything stupid I will personally make sure you suffer the consequence."

Sirius eyed his eldest cousin warily before sinking slightly back in his chair.

"When's father arriving?" asked Narcissa as she rotated her fingers by the flames in the fireplace, seemingly unaware of Sirius's discomfort at Bella's threat,

"Don't know haven't spoken to him for at least a week", replied Bella as she readjusted her gaze from her younger cousin and toward her sister, "Dromeda do you know?"

"He said something about tomorrow at lunch time, but I'm not quite sure", answered Andromeda, "he's been distant lately",

"He's always been distant", insisted Bella, "I don't know how you stand to live in that house with just him!"

"He needs company, Bella, and since you are to busy with Rodolphus and your work, and Cissy is still at school, I'm the only one there is."

Bellatrix considered this for a moment before adding, "Yes but still, don't you ever get lonely being cooped up there with only father for company? I mean really Andromeda it's about time you moved out and got a place of your own, half the pureblood girls your age are already married or at least engaged and you're still living at home with your senile father. If its company he needs we'll get him a housekeeper, there are always the house elves there to look out for him anyway."

"Don't call father senile! And house elves for company, really Bella!", Andromeda glared at her elder sister for a moment before continuing, "and besides it's not like I don't have a life of my own, I spent the past week in Rushmoor with a friend and his family".

"A boy!? You spent a week in Rushmoor with a boy!?" Narcissa jumped up from her place on the ground by the fire and stared at her older sister with excitement, "Who is he?"

"None of your business", replied Andromeda, thoroughly regretting ever mentioning it,

"Well let's see, who do we know that lives in Rushmoor?" considered Narcissa aloud for a moment, as she playfully pranced around the fireplace,

"No one", cut in Bellatrix as she eyed her younger sister suspiciously, "we know nobody that lives in Rushmoor."

"I do", smiled Sirius, "a Ravenclaw muggle born in my year called Gregory Kraus lives in Rushmoor, he reckons he's the only wizard in the area."

Narcissa stopped in her tracks and looked at Andromeda in disgust, "Don't tell me you've been shacking up with some muggle and his family, Dromeda!"

"Hold your tongue, Cissy", hissed Bellatrix as she pushed herself up in her seat, "I'm sure Andromeda has a perfectly good explanation for this", she raised her eye at Andromeda menacingly as if daring her to answer,

Andromeda bit her tongue, trying helplessly to think of some excuse but all she managed was a meagre sigh.

Bellatrix stared at Andromeda for a moment more before insisting that Cissy and Sirius go wash up for dinner.

"But, why? It's only five thirty", complained Sirius as he rose unwillingly in his seat,

"Because I said so", persisted Bellatrix as she made a threatening move for her wand,

"Really Bella, Sirius is right; Kreacher won't serve dinner for another half hour", insisted Cissy as she flopped gracefully back on the floor beside the fire,

"I don't care Narcissa, I told you to leave, so leave!"

"What's gotten into you!? Why are you so bossy all of a sudden? Besides, you can't tell me what to do! I can do magic outside of school now as well, you know!"

"Cissy move it, I'm not kidding, and you to Sirius, or I really will curse the two of you!"

"It's my house not yours", replied Sirius defiantly as he too settled himself back in his chair,

"Here's my final warning, go now or I'll curse the two of you so bad that you'll wish Rodolphus had cursed you instead."

Narcissa, recognising the seriousness of her elder sister's tone, groaned dramatically before rising from the floor once again and tempting Sirius from the room with a chocolate frog. Before closing the door however, she paused and eyed her two sisters warily; giving Bella a look which clearly suggested that she was not all pleased with her abrupt change in manner.

"Bella you shouldn't use curses as a threat, remember what mother used to say?", replied Andromeda as she to made an attempt to leave the room, she knew Bellatrix had told the others to leave so that she could enquire further as to her trip to Rushmoor, and Andromeda shivered slightly at the thought of Bella's reaction if she were to find out about Ted Tonks.

"Yeah well mother isn't here anymore is she?" hissed Bella as she to made a move to stand, cutting Andromeda's path to the door, "Sit Dromeda, we need to talk."

"I'd prefer not, Bella", insisted Andromeda as she tried in vain to pass her elder sister, but Bellatrix blocked the door with a bookcase, with just one flick of her wand, and pointed forcefully toward the chairs in the corner, "Take a seat, Andromeda".

Andromeda glared at her elder sister, before walking to the corner and placing herself in one of the antique armchairs. Bella followed in her sister's wake and waited till they had both settled in their chairs before she spoke;

"You need to end it Dromeda; it has gone on long enough."

"What?" asked Andromeda, trying desperately not to seem suprised by her sister's correct assumption,

"Rushmoor, it doesn't take a genius to work it out Andromeda! Tonks, that mudblood boy you went with in seventh year, he was from there I remember you saying."

Andromeda bit her lip and stared hesitantly at Bellatrix, was there really any point in denying it?

"End it Dromeda; you've had your fun."

Andromeda stared, her mouth awide, unsure exactly of what to say, "I...umm...I. It's not that easy Bella."

Bellatrix raised her eyebrow and scanned her younger sister forebodingly, "And why not, Dromeda?"

"Because... I ... Bella... I", Andromeda paused, realising that no excuse would ever suffice for her sister.

Bellatrix glared for a moment before sighing loudly and nestling back in her seat, her gaze now drifting to the crackling fireplace, "Love isn't a reason, Dromeda. No one is going to accept that. Black's are pureblood's, we marry only purebloods and that is how it works. Don't try and protest it, it will only end in disaster."

Andromeda stared at her sister, slightly astonished at her thoughtful reaction.

"End it Andromeda; do I have your word on that? If not for me, then do it for Mother and Cissy. Mother requested that the two of us keep this family together, and you running off with some mudblood isn't exactly honouring that request now, is it?" Bellatrix raised her eyebrows once more as if daring her sister to refute this, but Andromeda only nodded weakly,

"You're right Bella, I know but it's not as ..."

"End it Andromeda", interrupted Bella, as she rose from her seat, "I will keep your secret for now, but no more excuses", and with that Bellatrix walked briskly from the room, shifting the bookcase with her wand and slamming the door behind her


	2. Chapter 2

"I said no Narcissa", insisted Aunt Walburga for the millionth time as she drowned her plate of hot chicken in gravy, "I couldn't care if he was Salazar Slytherin himself, I will not have my youngest niece gallivanting around in the Tuscan countryside with a teenage boy instead of being safe here with her family. Christmas is family time Narcissa, and that is my final word."

Narcissa scrunched up her nose in disgust and looked pleadingly at the rest of her family for support. She had received an owl from Lucius Malfoy just before dinner, asking her once more to join him for Christmas. It seemed that the Malfoy's had changed their plans, and instead of spending Christmas at Malfoy Manor, they would instead be going to their Tuscan villa. Narcissa had immediately gone to her aunt, pleading desperately to go but Aunt Walburga had of course refused and Narcissa, being the immature young girl that she was had declined to take no for an answer.

Alphard Black offered his young niece an apologetic smile, "Your aunt is right. There will be plenty of opportunities when you're older to go exploring foreign countries, for now, 12 Grimmauld Place will have to do."

"She doesn't want to go exploring foreign countries", insisted Sirius from opposite his uncle, "She wants to go exploring that Malfoy jerk instead", Sirius smirked insolently toward his cousin whose bright grey eyes were now awide in rage.

"Sirius!"

Aunt Walburga slammed down her knife and fork and turned to her son at once, "That was uncalled for! If I hear you speaking or insinuating such nonsense again then there will be no Christmas gifts for you, understand me!?"

Sirius nodded though the large grin on his face indicated otherwise.

Alphard winked at his nephew as he took a sip of wine, Walburga noticing the exchange rounded on her younger brother immediately,

"Really Alphard! How am I meant to teach my children any form of decorum when you're undermining my authority, constantly!?"

Alphard Black choked momentarily on his wine, before raising his head and replying rather sarcastically, "Yes you're right Walburga. I promise it won't happen again."

Sirius bit back laughter at his Uncle's remark, but Walburga not seeming to notice the sarcasm in her brother's voice, nestled back in her seat and continued to eat her dinner in silence.

"I received an owl from Cygnus today", said Orion Black, who sat at the head of the table, "he said that he won't be arriving till late tomorrow night. He's been having some trouble at the ministry and they need him to work late again."

"Really you would think after Druella's death they would alleviate his workload a little", commented Walburga who did not notice the reaction her blunt statement had incurred with her nieces. Cissy who was already red, after the embarrassment of Sirius's remark had turned a brighter shade, Andromeda had raised herself in her seat, trying desperately not to seem as though the comment had fazed her at all, and Bellatrix was glaring intently at her aunt, as if offended that she would even mention such a thing.

Alphard noticing his nieces' responses cleared his throat and changed the subject quickly, "Cissy, Sirius, do tell me how the Hogwarts quidditch competition is coming along? It was my favourite part of my schooling days."

"Did you play quidditch, Uncle?" asked Regulus, who up until now had sat quietly at his mother's side, eating his burnt chicken without complaint,

"No, no! My dear boy, you've seen me on a broom, no I only watched from the side lines. Though, I do maintain that I was the most enthusiastic Slytherin quidditch supporter there ever was!" Alphard grinned intently at his young nephew who returned the favour just as eagerly.

"Gryffindor beat Slytherin in the last match they played", smirked Sirius, "it was all that Malfoy boy's fault he dropped the quaffle and one of our chasers caught it."

"It was not Lucius's fault", protested Narcissa who had quickly regained her manner, "If your stupid friend Potter hadn't been blurting and blagging our seeker then we would have won!"

"James wasn't blurting or blagging anyone", fumed Sirius, "besides it's not Gryffindor who have the reputation for cheating!"

"Now now", interrupted Orion as he frowned at his son, "If you cannot conduct yourself at the dinner table correctly, Sirius, then I will have to ask you to leave."

Narcissa smiled triumphantly at Sirius being reprimanded publicly, but Orion quickly rounded on his niece, "And you Narcissa must learn some self control, a young lady in waiting does not act as defiantly as you have done today."

Sirius returned the triumphant grin to his cousin, who sunk low in her seat, clearly embarrassed at being shamed in such a way.

Alphard, sensing the need to lighten the mood turned his attention to his two eldest nieces who sat side by side on his left, "How is Rodolphus, Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix raised her head, "Rodolphus is fine", her boredom was clearly evident, "he sends his apologies that he cannot come earlier, but he has been rather busy lately with his work."

"No, no we completely understand", smiled Walburga graciously, "a man like Rodolphus is no doubt a valuable asset to the Nimbus corporation, and the extent to which that man works, I tell you if only there were more men like him, then maybe we could finally marry Andromeda off!", Walburga laughed at her own poor attempt at humour.

Bella raised her eyebrow clearly amused at her aunt's indulgent speech, but made no attempt to verbalise her response. Andromeda however, turned a similar shade of red to that of Cissy several moments earlier, and bowed her head pretending to be intently interested in her potato.

The large and elaborate chandelier which was the centre piece of dining room flickered suddenly, and Walburga shifted her attention to her husband, proclaiming that it was about time they invested in fixing the chandelier which was "about as old as the hideous carpet in the hall!"

Orion and Walburga argued for a few moments more, before Alphard interrupted insisting that surely such a conversation could take place at another time. Walburga, clearly annoyed at being reprimanded under her own roof snorted rudely but Orion obliged and politely enquired as to Alphard's current situation with work. Uncle Alphard was the family bachelor, who spent more time at his office in the International Communications department at Gringotts than at his small apartment in Dorchester which he shared with his boarhound, Jekyll. Aunt Walburga, who took her position as the family matriarch quite seriously, often commented on her younger brother's "undesirable and unfortunate situation", maintaining that if only he had married when he was younger he might have had the opportunity to live a happier life. Andromeda found this comment quite ironic, she had never considered Uncle Alphard an unhappy man, and if truth be known, Alphard Black always appeared happier and healthier than both Cygnus and Orion Black, and indeed Walburga herself.

The polite chatter continued for a few minutes more before Walburga summoned for the family house elf, Kreacher to clear the table. Orion and Cygnus retired to the study at the back of the house, where it was most likely that they would waste the night away chatting about business and smoking the finest cigars, whilst Walburga insisted that the rest of them go upstairs and stay out of her way while she prepared the house for the Christmas Eve celebrations for tomorrow.

Andromeda seriosuly doubted that there was much to do in terms of preparing the house for tomorrow, but she happily obliged, following her sisters and cousins up the stairacse to the sitting room.

Regulus slumped on the ground by the fireplace and pulled an abandoned chess board towards him, "Want to play Sirius?"

Sirius agreed eagerly and the two boys settled on the ground, arranging their respective pieces.

"I'm so bored!", complained Narcissa as she slumped into a chair by the book shelf, "There is nothing to do here! If only bloody Walburga would let me go to Tuscany with Lucius. Can you imagine it!? Tuscany!"

"You didn't honestly think she would let you go?", inquired Andromeda as she took a seat beside her younger sister, scanning the bookshelf for anything interesting to read,

Narcissa didn't answer instead she turned her attention toward Bellatrix, who had taken a seat by the window, and was pointing her wand and whispering curses at a spider who had weaved it's web underneath the windowsill.

"What are you doing Bella?", questioned Cissy

"Entertaining myself", replied Bella disdainfully, "Something that perhaps you should try doing, instead of complaining all the time!"

"I can entertain myself", proclaimed Narcissa,

"Only when there's a mirror around! Really Narcissa, your persistent complaining is starting to get on my nerves, would you find something else to pass your time with! No one cares about your Lucius and his Tuscan villa."

"Geez sorry", growled Cissy as she stole a cushion from the seat next to her and placed it under her head, "What's gotten into you lately? You are acting like a real bitch!"

"Narcissa! There's no need for language like that", stated Andromeda, "Did you not hear what Uncle Orion said to you at dinner? He did have a point you know, you really must start acting more mature, and that includes not using language like that."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "What does Uncle Orion know? Besides it's true Bella is being a bitch!"

"Cissy!", Andromeda warned again but Bellatrix cut in,

"Call me whatever you want Narcissa, I'm going to bed", and with that Bellatrix stood pointing her wand at the spider one last time and walking quickly from the room, sparing one last glare at Narcissa, who merely frowned at her in return.

"Narcissa", reprimanded Andromeda once more, "What did I say earlier, can we please not fight? All I ask is for one Christmas where we all get on like a normal family would."

"She is the eldest one, she's meant to be the most mature!", Narcissa pouted innocently at her elder sister, "You saw her, she was being a bitch, admit it!"

"I'm with Cissy", chimed in Sirius as he glowered at Regulus whose knight had just taken one of Sirius's horses, "Bellatrix is a bitch. Though, she did have a point, no one really does care about that pathetic boyfriend of yours."

"No more swearing!", yelled Andromeda, "From either of you! Sirius stop teasing and Narcissa stop being so dramatic, if we have to live under the same roof for the next week we may as well do it as painlessly as possible."

Sirius, looking slightly taken back by his normally demure cousin's sudden outburst merely nodded his head, but Narcissa, determined to be correct, continued her rant, "I am not being dramatic! If anyone's being dramatic it's Bella!"

"Narcissa, just please, let it go."

Narcissa opened her mouth once more, but quickly closed it after seeing the pleading look in her sister's eyes, "fine".

The four cousins remained in the sitting room for another hour or so, until Sirius finally succumbed to Regulus's victory and retreated angrily to his bedroom.

"Sore loser", hissed Cissy after him but she quickly closed her mouth after her sister raised her eyebrow threateningly.

Regulus, feeling slightly annoyed at his brother's immaturity also bid his cousins goodnight and followed Sirius down the stairs to the second level of the house where their bedroom's were located.

"Perhaps we should go to bed too", suggested Andromeda as she placed the book she had been reading back on the shelf,

Narcissa relunctantly agreed and the two girls left the sitting room together, and walked slowly down the dark hallway to the guest room at the top of the stairs.

After showering and changing into their night gowns the girls slipped into bed and with the flick of her wand, Andromeda diminished the lights so that the room plunged into darkness.

Andromeda shifted uncomfortably on the lumpy bed, trying to get some sleep, but images of Ted kept creeping into her mind and Andromeda tried desperately not to think about the conversation she had had with Bella earlier that day. Bellatrix had told her to end it, and she was right, her family would never allow her to marry a muggleborn, but still there had to be another way. The notion of ending it with Ted did not seem reasonable, and the idea of a life without Ted seemed meaningless.

They had been officially dating for nearly a year now, and yet she had managed to hide her relationship from the rest of her family without much trouble at all, her mother's death had of course been the family's main concern this year, and the long absences that Andromeda had afforded could easily be explained as "time out to deal with the grief." But still, her relationship was now known to Bella and if she didn't end it soon she knew Bella would take the required action.

"Dromeda?"

Narcissa's small voice resonated from the other side of the room, "Dromeda, I'm sorry."

Andromeda smiled to herself it seemed Narcissa had been doing some thinking of her own, "It's fine Cissy", replied Andromeda as she turned to face her sister in the dark, "I know Bella can be difficult, and Sirius too, but do try to be less confronting."

"I'll try", replied Narcissa, and Andromeda was sure she could detect a small smile in her sister's voice.


	3. Chapter 3

It was mid morning on Christmas Eve and Andromeda had dutifully done as her aunt had requested and remained upstairs, minding her cousins, who as far as Walburga was concerned needed "constant supervision."

Cissy, who after her late night apology had made a special attempt to keep out of trouble, was helping her sister entertain her cousins and had kindly obliged to playing a game of exploding snap with Regulus.

"I win again!", announced Regulus as he collected the remaing cards, "Do you want to play again Cissy?"

Narcissa agreed and the two continued their explosive game of snap, pausing every now and then to argue about who in fact had won the round,

"It was my finger Cissy! I felt the explosion!"

"No my hand was there first Regulus!"

Andromeda grinned toward Sirius, rolling her eyes at Regulus and Narcissa's antics. Sirius, who sat beside her doing a potions essay that he had been given to complete over the week's break, returned the smirk before turning his attention back to his half completed essay.

Sirius was by no means motivated concerning his schoolwork, but he had taken the opportunity to complete his essay on the properties of the deflating draught, as Andromeda had offered her assitance, and Andromeda was well known for her potions accomplishments. Each time Professor Slughorn passed Sirius's cauldron during potions he would always comment on how very extraordinary it was that Sirius had inherited none of his cousin's incredible talent in potions.

_"Andromeda Black was the finest potion brewer in her year, Narcissa shows a little talent, and yet you, Sirius __are__ no better than a first year. It is simply extraordinary how people of the same blood can be so very different!"_

Sirius grinned to himself at the numerous memories of Professor Slughorn repeating that very line. James, Remus, and Peter would always laugh at Slughorn's subtle mocking of Sirius's pathetic talent in potions, and Sirius always laughed along as well, but he couldn't help but feel slightly troubled by the Professor's words, after all he was right. How come he was so different to the rest of his family? He, alike all his family had expected that he would be placed in Slytherin, every member of the Black family had been for centuries, even Andromeda, who as far as Sirius was concerned was as Ravenclaw as they came, but yet he had been placed in the house of the brave, why? Sirius shrugged the thought from his mind, it didn't matter anyway he was happy where he was, and he knew that Gryffindor with James, Remus and Peter was far more like a home than 12 Grimmauld Place had ever been, it was where he belonged and that was all that mattered to him.

The door on the left creaked and Bellatrix came striding in, her long black hair cascaded down her back, as she flopped lazily by the fireplace, "It's so cold! Why does it have to be so damn cold!?"

"Because it's Christmas", smiled Regulus, "And Christmas is always cold"

"Yeah well I hate it!", hissed Bella,

"How can you hate Christmas?", inquired Regulus innocently, "It's Christmas, everybody loves Christmas."

Bellatrix ingored her young cousin and turned toward Andromeda and Sirius, "What are you two doing?"

"I'm helping Sirius with his potions essay", replied Andromeda, who afforded her elder sister a small smile, "What have you been up to?"

"I slept in late, I feel like crap", insisted Bellatrix as she winced at the sound of the exploding snap, "Would the two of you quit with that game already?! That's the reason I woke up because all I could hear was your bloody explosions!"

Narcissa opened her mouth to protest but Andromeda cut her off, "Perhaps it is time the two of you gave it a rest."

"But Dromeda!", insisted Regulus,

"Come on Reggie, why don't the two of you do something a little less noisy."

Upon hearing his pet name, Regulus relented a little, until eventually he agreed to desist with the game, and accompany Narcissa downstairs to the kitchen to listen to the wireless.

"We might even be able to talk Kreacher round to letting us taste test some of the cakes he's been baking", Narcissa suggested, and at this Regulus almost sprinted from the room.

"Has Rodolphus arrived yet?", inquired Andromeda, as Cissy and Regulus retreated,

"Woudn't have a clue, I've been sleeping, remember?", replied Bella, who now lay sprawled on the floor by the fireplace, her silk red night gown clashing terribly with the brown carpet that had adorned the upper level of Grimmauld Place for as long as Andromeda could remember.

"Oh right. Yes sorry", replied Andromeda, who had decided there was no point trying to strike up a conversation with her elder sister who seemed just as grumpy as she had been yesterday.

"I wish this terrible weather would lighten up a bit! My feet are as cold as ice!", ranted Bella once more,

"Apparently it's meant to get worse", replied Sirius, as he flipped through the pages in his potions book, "they were saying it might snow on the radio this morning."

"Well I hope it bloody doesn't!", proclaimed Bellatrix as she rolled round on the floor, adjusting her body to the heat of the flames,

"I hope it does! I love it when it snows!", insisted Sirius and he afforded his eldest cousin a defiant glare before listing down the possible side effects of the deflating draught.

"If it snows I'm leaving", stated Bellatrix, "I'm already frozen enough as it is!"

"Let's pray for snow then", teased Sirius, and Andromeda bit on her lip trying to refrain from laughing,

Bellatrix, however ignored her young cousin's sneering remark, "I can't wait till this week is over! I've been here for one night and I'm already as bored as hell."

"You're starting to sound like Narcissa", replied Andromeda, and Sirius nodded his head in agreement,

"Soon you'll be teling us all about your precious little Lucius and his magnificent Tuscan Villa", Sirius contorted his face into a pout which resembled Narcissa's from the night before, and adjusted his voice into a high pitched exaggeration of his cousin, "Oh Please Aunt Walburga! Won't you please let me spend Christmas with Lucius at his glorious villa in Tuscany? It has six bedrooms and four bathrooms, a tennis court and a swimming pool! Oh Please, pretty please let me go!"

"Come on Sirius give her a break", stated Andromeda, who had tried unsuccessfully to mask the amused grin on her face.

"I was half wishing Walburga would let her go", replied Bella, who still lay stretched out by the fireplace "that way we wouldn't have to listen to another word about bloody Lucius."

"Oh you don't like him either?", asked Sirius excitedly,

"I like him more than I like you", replied Bella who laughed at her own response,

"How can you like him more?", insisted Sirius as he slammed his potions book shut, "I'm family!"

"That is precisely why I like him more", smiled Bellatrix,

Sirius stared at his eldest cousin trying to fathom exactly what her comment meant, but Andromeda cut in before Sirius could string together a smart reply,

"Bella, come on, play nice, just for one week that's all I ask."

Bella adjusted herself on the carpet, turning to face her sister and cousin, "Only if he promises to stop mocking me at every chance he gets".

"Mocking you? I wasn't mocking you, I was ripping off Narcissa!", defended Sirius,

Bella glared, and adjusted her tone into a shrill baby voice, "Let's pray for snow so bitchy Bellatrix goes home! Sound familiar Siri?"

The use of his childhood nickname infuriated Sirius and he reached for his belongings thrusting them into his small bag and rose in his seat, "God Narcissa was right! You're more touchy than ever!"

"Touchy!? What's that meant to mean?" demanded Bella, who sat up quickly, staring angrily at Sirius, who was now half way to the door,

"Bye Andromeda", said Sirius, ignoring Bella's remark, "Thanks for your help with the essay", and with that Sirius walked from the room and headed toward the staircase at the end of the hallway.

"Bella, what did you do that for?", insisted Andromeda,

"Do what!? I didn't do anything!"

Andromeda raised her eyebrow, "What's gotten into you lately? First you rounded on Cissy last night, now Sirius, just try to lighten up a bit."

"It's not me who needs to lighten up!" protested Bella as she relaxed herself back on the carpet, "It's not my fault everyone else is so bloody sensitive."

"Oh come on", replied Andromeda, "You're the one being sensitive, Sirius was only kidding around, you know that!"

Bellatrix snorted insolently at her sister's remark, and Andromeda sighed, realising that arguing with Bella when she was in one of her moods was pointless.

"Have you done it yet?", asked Bella,

"Done what?", inquired Andromeda, whose patientce with her elder sister was wavering,

"Broken it off with the mudblood?", stated Bella, as she picked out the dirt from underneath her finger nails, flicking it carlessly around the room,

"No and I don't plan to until Christmas is over", replied Andromeda, whilst she in actual fact had no idea what to do about Ted, this excuse she had concocted in bed the night before seemed to her quite plausible, and she was sure Bella would buy it.

"The longer you leave it the harder it gets!", chimed Bella as she rocked her legs back and forth in front of the flames, "He's going to hate you whether you do it before Christmas or after. Why not just get it over and done with? Personally, I'd do it by owl, or if you really want to embarass him, a howler."

"Bella!", shrieked Andromeda, "Look, just let me deal with it. Okay?"

Bellatrix considered this for a moment, before pushing herself up off the ground and studying her sister closely, "Fine, but you better do it soon,"

Andromeda nodded her head, "Yes, I promise you I will take care of it."

Bella, seeming pleased enough with her sister's response, pushed herself off the ground, and collapsed into the armchair that Sirius had previosuly occupied.

"Did you sleep well?", asked Andromeda, who sensed the need to lift the tension from the room, though upon hearing her elder sister's response Andromeda wondered why she had even bothered,

"No!", hissed Bella, as she sprawled her arms out dramatically over her chair, "It was so damn cold! Uncle Alphard's snores from next door were unbearable and the stupid tap in the bathroom leaked all night long!"

Andromeda bit on her lip trying to suppress a smirk at Bellatrix's melodrama, it seemed that out of all the sisters, Andromeda was the only one who had not inherited the character trait that had been so prominent in their mother.

"What are you laughing at?", demanded Bella as she noticed her sister's poor attempt at hiding a smile,

"Nothing", maintained Andromeda, "You just reminded me of mother, that's all."

"Reminded you of mother!?I am nothing like mother!", insisted Bella defensively, "If anyone is like mother it's you. You're the one who is always so damn practical, who always has some fantastical notion about playing happy family's, pretending to like each other, always avoiding conflict! That is precisely what mother was like and you are exactly the same!"

Andromeda stared at her sister, her mouth awide in surprise, "Bella, I didn't mean to offend you at all. I'm sorry you took in the wrong way, but all I meant was..."

"Took in the wrong way!?", Bellatrix raised her eyebrow threateningly at her younger sister, daring her to speak,

Andromeda studied the form of her elder sister for a moment, "Bella, really, what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing has gotten into me!", protested Bella, her dark grey eyes were now small slits, glaring intently at her younger sister

"Well then explain to me why you have been so damn sensitive lately? I hate to say it Bella, but Narcisssa was right, you are being completely irrational."

"Irrational!?", Bella sat upright in her seat, her stare fixed on Andromeda who remained seated comfortably in her chair, "Narcissa was being a downright pain and you know it! Someone had to pull her into line!"

Andromeda rolled her eyes, "Bella please, just ease up a little. I know you'd rather not be here, but please, remember what we promised mother? We're meant to be trying to keep the family together, not creating more tension!"

Bella folded her arms on her chest, pursing her lips so that she resembled a much younger version of Aunt Walburga, "I am trying! Everybody else is just being so bloody difficult!"

Andromeda bit hard on her tongue, trying despeartely not to burst out with laughter, "Everybody else is being difficult?", she mocked,

Bellatrix narrowed her stare once more and sunk back in her chair, Andromeda however leant forward toward her sister, "Bella, just please try to cheer up a little. After all it is Christmas."

Bella turned her face away from her sister and proceeded to stare blankly at the crackling fire. Andromeda sighed, "Don't make it anymore difficult for yourself, Bella. Picking fights is only going to make things worse."

Bella ignored her sister's remark instead maintaing her attention toward the fireplace. Andromeda, deciding that it was perhaps best if she left Bella to herself, stood from her chair and made her way toward the door.

"Andy?"

Andromeda stopped still in her tracks at the mention of her childhood nickname. Nobody had called her Andy in years, now she was either Andromeda or Dromeda, mainly because Aunt Walburga had protested continously throughout Andromeda's youth that 'Andy' was an improper name for a young lady. Eventually Aunt Walburga's choice of Dromeda had caught on and people avoided calling her Andy as to escape the lecture that Aunt Walburga would needlessly hand down on proper etiquette for young women and the unsuitability of such a name for a girl. But still Andromeda had always preferred Andie to Dromeda, however the use of the name by Bella had caught her much by surprise and she turned on her heel immediately.

"Pardon?"

Bellatrix did not answer instead she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, shielding her eyes from Andromeda's stare.

Andromeda edged closer toward her sister, "Bella, what is it?", she muttered anxiously.

Bella sniffed loudly, and Andromeda gaped in disbelief, "Are you crying!?"

Bellatrix made no response, instead she buried her head in her arms, and began to sob softly into her blood red night gown.

Andromeda stood back in shock, she had only ever seen her sister cry as a child, and even then she had only utilised it as a means of manipulation for getting a brand new dress, or the latest toy broom. Andromeda edged forward a little, unsure exactly of what to do, whilst she had consoled Cissy and many of her room mates from her Hogwart's days numerous times, she had never done so with Bellatrix, and the uncertainty of her elder sister's reaction loomed over her as Andromeda cautiosly approached.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

Andromeda knelt beside her sister's whimpering form, and stroked her hair affectionately, hoping desperately that Bella would not react defensively as she had done so before.

"Bella, please what is it?"

Bella shifted a little in her seat, attempting to wipe away the tears from her face, and Andromeda reached her arm out, extending it around her sister's back. Bellatrix leant into her siter's arms and adjusted her head on her sister's shoulder allowing her tears to drench Andromeda's jacket. Andromeda rocked the crying woman in her arms, trying to think desperately of what to say, and what possibly could have happened to make Bella cry.

"Andy?", Bella's vocie was softer than Andromeda had ever heard it before,

"Yes Bella, what is it?", soothed Andromeda as she stroked her sister's long black hair,

Bella sat upright in her seat and attempted to wipe the tears away from her cheeks, "Promise me you won't tell a soul?"

Andromeda stared at her elder sister uneasily, "What is it Bella? What have you done?"

Bellatrix bit her lip, and Andromeda was sure she could detect an element of fear in her sister's usually valiant facade, "Please Andy, you can't tell anyone. I need you to promise me you won't tell a soul, not even Cissy."

"Okay I promise", whispered Andromeda who was becoming more nervous by the second, "Just please Bella, tell me what's wrong. What's happened?"

Bella bowed her head and lowered her voice to little more than a whisper, "I'm pregnant."

Andromeda gasped in shock, "What!?" whilst her sister had been married for almost a year now, the possibility that Bella and Rodolphus would have children had never passed through Andromeda's mind, Bellatrix as a mother seemed to be an almost laughable idea and Andromeda stared in disbelief, trying to fathom what she had just heard.

"You can't tell a soul Andromeda", insisted Bellatrix softly as she raised her head again, her eyes once again began to well with tears and she buried her head in her hands once more, moaning quietly to herself.

"But Bella, I mean ... I ... ummm", Andromeda bit her lip trying to think of what exactly to say, "Does Rodolphus know?"

"No, and you can't tell him", replied Bella as she buried her head further into her arms, "Not a soul Andromeda. You promised not to tell a soul!"

"But Bella surely he's going to need to know at some point, I mean..."

"You promised Andromeda!", hissed Bella as she raised her head once more, her eyes which were now puffy from tears, glared defiantly at her younger sister,

"Okay. I'm sorry", murmured Andromeda, and she wrapped her arms around her sister once again, "But I mean, it is his isn't it?

Bella sniffed loudly, "Of course it's his! What the hell are you insinuating Andromeda!"

"No no, I'm sorry Bella, I just meant, well, I mean you're going to have to tell him then" consoled Andromeda, as she attempted to make her voice sound as understanding as possible as to avoid further conflict with her clearly unsteady sister,

"Why does everything have to be so damn complicated!?", huffed Bella, "Nothing ever works out the way it's meant to, first mother, now this. I hate my life!"

Andromeda soothed her sister, trying in vain to hide the smile on her face, "Oh come on Bella, it's just a baby, It can't be as bad as you think!"

Bellatrix shuffled herself on the lounge, avoiding her sister's stare

"I shouldn't have told you", she hissed after a few silent moments passed, "You can't tell anyone Andromeda. I swear if you do I will..."

"I won't tell", assured Andromeda, "But I mean you are going to have to tell at some stage, it's not like you can hide it forever."

Bellatrix opened her mouth to reply but before she could do so the door to the sitting room burst open, and Narcissa stood in the doorway carrying a plate full of sweets in her arms, "Aunt Walburga made me bring these up for you she said you ...Bella are you crying!?"

Narcissa pale aristocratic features had contorted into a look of shock horror as she eyed her eldest sister curiosuly.

Bella frowned in her youngest sister's direction,"What do you want Narcissa?", her voice was cold and Cissy quivered slightly at the threatening look her eldest sister now sported,

"I ... but ... What on earth is going on?", demanded Narcissa who looked in bewilderment to Andromeda for an answer,

"Nothing", replied Bellatrix coldly, who now stood walking briskly toward the doorway in which Cissy still stood. Taking one last glance at Andromeda, Bella repeated threateningly, "Nothing is going on. Isn't that right Andromeda!?"

Andromeda nodded her head in her elder sister's direction, trying despearately to avoid Cissy who was now fuming at being left out of the loop.

Satisfied with Andromeda's repsonse, Bella walked quickly from the room, leaving a very confused and annoyed Narcissa in her wake.

"Tell me what happened!?", demanded Narcissa again, after she had placed the plate of cakes and slices on the coffee table,

"You heard Bella, nothing happened", repeated Andromeda,

"I'm not stupid Andromeda! I saw her crying, now won't you please tell me what is going on!?"

Andromeda lowered her head, "Cissy I can't tell you. Bella will tell you when she is ready."

"What do you mean?!", shrieked Narcissa, whose shrill voice had awoken some of the portraits on the walls, "I thought that we agreed after mother died that there would be no more secrets, and look at the two of you, mother has been dead not even a year and you're already keeping stuff from me!"

"Cissy, no it's not like that", replied Andromeda, trying desperately to think of a way to remedy the situation, "I'm sorry Cissy but I can't tell you, I gave Bella my word."

Narcissa glowered angrily at her elder sister, before clicking her tongue in a manner similar to Aunt Walburga's, "Fine!", she snapped, turning quickly on her heel and heading toward the door, "Everybody always leaves me out of everything! It's not fair! This is turning into the worst Christmas ever!", and with that Narcissa walked quickly from the room, storming down the hall to the bedroom at the top of the staircase,where she slammed the door so loudly that Aunt Walburga growled angrily from downstairs, threatening to curse the next person who slammed shut a door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Honestly that girl has quite an opinion of herself", huffed Aunt Walburga as she lay back on the arm chair in the sitting room, "Not joining us for lunch and refusing to come down for dinner, for the love of Merlin, it's Christmas Eve! Why must she always have to ruin everything!?"

"Now, now Walburga", smiled Uncle Alphard as he poured himself another glass of wine and took a seat opposite his sister, "Andromeda said she had a head cold this morning perhaps it was best we left her to rest."

"Alphard, you know as well as I that that girl is merely trying to undermine me and my own authority in my own home. Every year with out fail she attempts to make a fool out of me and ruin all my efforts..."

"You're starting to sound like Druella used too", smirked Alphard as he eyed his sister mockingly, awaiting her predictable reaction.

"Druella and I are nothing alike, Alphard. Druella was a melodramatic, wealth craving fool, who cared more for her own ridiculous notions of freedom and love that she cared about the respectable title of this family. You know as well as I do, that we are better off without her."

Alphard nodded as he took a sip of his wine, trying carefully not to let his real opinions be betrayed by his often candid body language.

"She did nothing but attempt to undermine my authority in every situation and now it seems Bellatrix is following in her footsteps. Perhaps with any luck an early death shall befall her too."

"Walburga, really", replied Alphard as he adapted a more serious tone to his voice as to communicate his obvious disdain for her careless statement.

Walburga clicked her tongue impatiently as she leant forward slightly in her seat, "I'm worried about Cygnus", she said, trying desperately to avoid having to apologise for her previous remark, "Have you seen him lately? He is nothing but skin and bone, and Andromeda says he locks himself in that office of his and refuses to surface except for mealtimes."

"He lost his wife, Walburga. He is grieving, give him some space."

"But really it's been months", replied Walburga, "And I mean to say, it's not like he loved her. It was a marriage of convenience; she came from a respectable pure-blooded family that was all."

"It may have begun as a marriage of convenience, but when you spend that amount of time with someone then without doubt you must grow to love them or at least care for them. I mean surely you feel such an emotion toward Orion?"

Alphard realised how incredibly foolish his question had been as he watched his sister scan him disbelievingly, "I often wonder if you are indeed a Black sometimes", she remarked after a moments silence.

Alphard made no attempt to respond, and instead took another long sip of his wine and watched the grandfather clock tick as it reached almost midnight.

"What time did you say Cygnus was arriving?" asked Alphard, who had agreed to wait up with his sister for his brother's arrival mainly to ensure that Walburga did not bombard Cygnus with unwanted questions when he arrived, for Walburga had quite the reputation for being rather confronting.

"Just after midnight is what the message said", she replied as her eyes fell to the fireplace in the centre of the room, "I do hope he comes soon and doesn't try to get through the fireplace in the upstairs sitting room, I had that blocked off last year."

Alphard smirked to himself at the ridiculous security measures that his sister had insisted upon, the only reason that Cygnus would be able to floo in tonight was because Walburga had briefly allowed the sitting room fireplace to be reconnected to the floo network, to save her brother from the uncomfortable travel on the knightbus, a fate that had not been escaped by Andromeda and Bellatrix.

The clock chimed as it struck midnight. Raising his half full glass toward Walburga, Alphard jokingly toasted, "Merry Christmas dearest sister, heres to another year full of prosperity..."

"Oh shut it Alphard", hissed Walburga as her eyes watched the flames in the fireplace glow, "You and I are much too old for that Merry Christmas crap."

"a non-believer in the season of cheer", joked Alphard as he reached for a chocolate from the centre table, "Don't let Regulus hear you talking like that, he so very much loves this time of year. His naivety is rather inspiring though I must say", smiled Alphard, "It's funny how children often have that cheery effect on you."

"Regulus will soon learn. Sirius however, is the one that concerns me."

"That is where you and I differ", replied Alphard, "I have no doubt Sirius will do great things, whatever you may think of him, Walburga, he is very much your son, quite a determined young lad."

"Yes but determined in what way?", asked Walburga as she lifted her gaze from the flames and to her brother who sat in front of her unwrapping his chocolate, "Sirius, the heir to the house of Black is a Gryffindor, does that not concern you at all, Alphard?"

The man chewed absently on his chocolate before opening his full mouth to reply, "No, perhaps that is what we need, a little bit of fresh blood to revitalise us all. For Merlin's sake Walburga, it's just a school house."

"it is quite a bit more than that I think Alphard!" hissed Walburga, "and as for fresh blood, really Alphard, we are pure-blooded, we all share the same blood, that is what makes us superior, there is no need for fresh blood when you belong to a family that has been magical for centuries!"

The green glow from the fireplace, prevented Alphard from replying and Walburga quickly flew up from her seat to greet her brother. Cygnus, barely noticing their presence stood out from the fireplace, clasping his cane and a small trunk.

"Brother!", shrieked Walburga as she ran to help the struggling man forward, "How good it is to see you once more. Are you hungry, I can have Kreacher cook you up a meal? Are you tired, by Merlin you look it!? Here I'll take your trunk and ..."

"Walburga, give the man a moment will you", smirked Alphard as he walked toward his brother and pulled him into a quick embrace, "Merry Christmas old man."

Cygnus smiled briefly at his younger brother, "Alphard, it has been too long."

Walburga clicked her tongue impatiently as she waited for her brothers to pass their sentimentality's and greetings; she had never been one to indulge herself in affectionate embraces or loving words.

"Far too long, but absence makes the heart grow fonder, eh?" joked Alphard as he reached for his brother's trunk.

Cygnus smiled at his younger sibling and watched as Alphard pointed his wand toward the trunk and muttered some incantation under his breath which saw the small trunk fly quickly from the room, presumably heading for Cygnus's room on the top floor.

"Thank you", replied Cygnus toward Alphard as he struggled slowly to an armchair closest to the fireplace.

"Can I get you anything?", asked Walburga, who had decided the brother's had now had enough time to pas s their sentiments toward one another.

"No I am quite fine thank you, Walburga", replied Cygnus, as he positioned himself comfortably on the chair.

Walburga nodded and took a seat opposite her brother, studying him closely. It seemed that he had aged considerably since the last time she had seen him two months ago. His hair was slightly greyer and his eyes appeared to have sunken slightly in their sockets, creating an almost eerie shadow across his face. His posture was less formal than usual, and his fingers shook ever so slightly as he attempted to sit still. Walburga was no healer, but she knew her brother well, and surely such a dramatic change in his appearance could not be attributed entirely to grief?

"Are the girls asleep?", asked Cygnus, attempting to ignore his sister's stare,

"Narcissa and Andromeda went to bed a couple of hours ago, Bellatrix on the other hand hasn't come out of her room all day", replied Alphard as he poured his brother a glass of wine, "But Rodolphus arrived this afternoon so I am sure she shall be cheery by tomorrow."

Cygnus gave is brother a sceptical laugh before accepting his glass of wine and taking a rather long sip, "I am sorry to have left them here with you, I greatly appreciate all you have done Walburga in caring for them. Now Druella is gone, the closest thing they have to a mother is you."

"Oh how very comforting for them", joked Alphard

Walburga frowned angrily in her youngest brother's direction before turning her attention back to Cygnus, "What ever assistance I can offer you and the girls I shall be glad to give."

Cygnus nodded his head in his sister's direction, "Thank you. You have cared for them as though they were your own, I am so very thankful. I hope they have not been too much trouble?"

"Trouble? Your daughter's?" joked Alphard as he swallowed his mouthful of wine quickly, "My nieces are never any trouble, unlike my dearest nephew Sirius", smiled Alphard affectionately, "Quite a handful he can be, such a stirrer, but your Andromeda seems to exert quite a bit of control over him, they are rather fond of one another."

Cygnus smiled warmly, "Yes Andromeda is the caring soul, much like her mother used to be...", the last words seemed to leave him choking slightly, and Walburga quickly interrupted,

"Andromeda though is perhaps is a little more sensible than Druella used to be. Though, it seems your Narcissa has not escaped inheriting that particularly annoying foolish trait that Druella used to exhibit so freely."

Alphard glowered angrily at his sister, however Cygnus took a moments silence before replying rather quietly, "My Narcissa is much like her mother."

Walburga, either not sensing or not caring about the hurt her previous statement concerning Druella had created continued obliviously to talk about her youngest niece,

"Are you aware of her relationship with the Malfoy heir?"

Cygnus shook is head absently as he took another sip of wine, leaving his glass almost empty.

"I know Narcissa is only seventeen, but I believe this match may have potential, they both seem smitten with one another, and the Malfoy house is amongst one of the most respectable wizarding families around today. Their blood may not be as ancient and pure as ours, but they certainly do not condone the ridiculous ideas that those other blood traitor and mudblood lover families do", Walburga smiled triumphantly at Cygnus as if expecting an excited reaction however Cygnus merely studied his almost empty wine glass intently, leaving Alphard to reply to his sister's implied proposal,

"Walburga do you think now is really the time to be playing match maker? Cygnus just arrived, and you are right Narcissa is only seventeen, give her time to be a child."

Walburga, seemingly annoyed at the little reaction she had received pursed her lips tightly, "I am merely trying save Narcissa from a fate which is sure to be bestowed upon Andromeda. The only reason Bellatrix made a good marriage was because of I, and Druella made no attempt to make Andromeda marry and so now it is left up to me to find acceptable men for both my nieces..."

"Walburga, do whatever you please", interrupted Cygnus, his eyes still had not moved from his glass of wine, "You made Bella a good match, I would be very happy if you could do the same for both Andromeda and Narcissa."

Walburga smiled triumphantly, "Well if you insist Cygnus."

Cygnus nodded in his sister's direction and then emptied his glass of wine, "I have had a long day, so I must bid you all goodnight." And with that he stood quickly and gathered his cane walking steadily from the room.

As soon as Alphard heard his brother's cane echo up the dusty staircase he turned toward his sister who had not moved from her position on the armchair, "Be careful Walburga", he stated warily,

"Whatever do you mean Alphard?", replied Walburga, though the sinister tone in her voice implied that she knew exactly what her brother meant.

"Just because Druella is gone does not make you their mother, despite whatever Cygnus may have said."

"He has asked me to care for them as if they were my own and find them acceptable partners, I shall honour his request, Alphard."

Alphard studied his sister closely, "They are as much my nieces as they are yours; don't you do anything we will all live to regret."

Walburga stood quickly from her seat and walked slowly toward the chair where Alphard was sitting, "All that I do is in the name and honour of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, do you disagree with the views upheld by our family for centuries!?"

"Not at all Walburga", replied Alphard, clearly unfazed by his sister's outburst

Walburga eyed her brother suspiciously before replying in a slightly less threatening tone, "It is quite late and we no doubt shall have an early awakening tomorrow so I suggest that you do as I am doing and retreat to your own quarters."

Alphard nodded, "I shall go right up once I have finished my glass of wine."

The response was good enough for Walburga and she exited the room immediately, the heels of her boots echoed loudly through the quiet house as she made her way toward her bedroom at the end of the hallway.

Alphard sat back in his chair, relishing in the silence that now surrounded him. Whilst he lived alone for the majority of the year, it was never until the Christmas season when he was surrounded by his family that he really appreciated the silence. Whilst he cared deeply for his family, and in particular his young nieces and nephews, he was never quite at ease whilst he was in the presence of his sister. As a young boy he had often found himself scared of his eldest sibling, however has he had grown older his fear had turned more into a loss of respect for a woman who was motivated only by her own selfish desires and want of glory and recognition. The ticking of the grandfather clock broke Alphard from his thoughts and at seeing the time he quickly swallowed his last sip of wine and retreated from the room, heading toward the staircase.

Xxx

Andromeda lay wide eyed in her bed, listening as the footsteps of what she presumed to be her uncle, echoed down the empty hallway. What time it was she did not know, but she presumed, since she had heard the faint echoes of her father's cane only moments ago that it was at least past midnight.

Narcissa's soft snores chimed rhythmically through the small room, and Andromeda shifted slightly in her bed, rolling over to face the dim window at the end of the room. The sky was pitch black outside, with only a faint glimmer of moonlight visible through the dusty window pane. Soft raindrops drizzled miserably down the glass and Andromeda snuggled closely into the thick blanket, thinking of the cold winter chill which was likely present outside. In only a few hours it would be daylight once more and she would be awoken by the excited calls of Regulus, begging everyone to get up so that the present opening could begin. Christmas morning was the one time a year that Aunt Walburga did not scold her sons for making a racket whilst everyone is trying to sleep, Andromeda remembered it when she was younger, as the one time a year where she could really be a kid, but that of course was all forgotten now and she, Bella and Cissy were now considered to be far too old to indulge in silly childish notions of Christmas, even Sirius had of recent years adopted a more reserved attitude toward Christmas, Regulus though was still as excited about it as ever, and Andromeda knew he was the main reason that their family tried so desperately hard to implement a cheery spirit. What the family would do in a couple years time when Regulus was no longer a child worried Andromeda slightly, though no doubt by that time she would be married and most likely be forced to spend Christmas with her horrible pure-blooded husbands fanatic al family. Though then again, Bella still spent Christmas with them despite being married to Rodolphus, though Andromeda suspected Bella only spent Christmas with the Black's as an excuse for not having to deal with Madame Lestrange whom had never quite warmed to the idea of Bellatrix Black as her daughter in law.

The thought of Bella made the ever present pit in the bottom of Andromeda's stomach quiver ever so slightly, and Andromeda allowed her mind to slip back into the thoughts that she had been trying desperately to avoid all day. Ever since Bella's mid morning confession, Andromeda had without much luck attempted to persuade Bella to come out of her room and join the rest of the family in the Christmas Eve festivities, though Bella had refused to do so and had even threatened to curse Andromeda when she had come up once more to beg Bella to come down stairs for dinner. Even the arrival of Rodolphus around lunch time had done little to change Bella's mind. Walburga had of course been furious at Bella's stubbornness and Narcissa, attempting to reconcile her position after her immature behaviour concerning Lucius, had told Walburga of the encounter between Bella and Andromeda that she had witnessed earlier that day. Andromeda then had been forced to make up an excuse, claiming that Bella's tears were due to her feeling ill. Andromeda knew the moment she'd opened her mouth that the excuse was pitiful and that neither, Narcissa or Walburga would buy it, though the presence of Uncle Alphard meant that Walburga had not pressed the matter further. Narcissa however had spent the entire day begging Andromeda for the truth and had even used magic as a threat, though Andromeda had not relented leaving Cissy to sulk in her room for the remainder of the day.

Andromeda sighed to herself as she thought of the mess that had been created in only the short span of a day. The problem with Narcissa would be easily fixed, though the pit in Andromeda's stomach was mainly attributed to her looming concern for Bella, and of course Ted, whom Andromeda had been unable to shake from her thoughts since arriving in Grimmauld Place. Andromeda knew that if she were to say anything to anyone about Bella's situation then Bellatrix would undoubtedly reveal her relationship with Ted, and the reaction that that was likely to incur was too much for Andromeda to think about. Still, what was she to do about Bella; it was obvious Bella wasn't coping, as Andromeda had never seen her cry like that. The wind whistled eerily outside the window and Andromeda rolled onto her back and sunk her head further into her pillow, allowing herself to forget all her troubles, telling herself that in the morning it would all seem much simpler.


	5. Chapter 5

Narcissa Black sat eagerly on the edge of her bed her eyes transfixed on Andromeda's watch which lay discarded on the table between their two beds. It was a quarter past six in the morning and Narcissa was growing increasingly impatient at the time it was taking Regulus to awake and in turn force everyone else out of bed so that the unwrapping of gifts could begin. Narcissa had been up since five thirty and was dressed and showered, and completely ready for the present opening to begin. Whilst Narcissa knew it was improper for her to act in such an immature manner, she had never been able to quite shake her excitement for Christmas morning and had for the past few years been forced to hide her enthusiasm, in order to avoid the lectures and criticisms that Aunt Walburga would undoubtedly give.

A soft tapping from the other side of the room interrupted Cissy's thoughts and her eyes reverted to the dusty window on the opposite side of the room. The rain had not ceased from yesterday and large droplets of water slid down the dirty glass pane, clouding Narcissa's view. Deciding that it was perhaps nothing less than the wind, Narcissa turned her attention back to Andromeda's watch, though only a mere moment passed before the tapping sounded again, however this time it was louder than before.

Growling in irritation, Narcissa rose from her bed and walked toward the window, making a special effort not to awaken Andromeda who lay sprawled across her four poster bed, deep in sleep. As Cissy came closer to the window the tapping stopped and Narcissa stood still for a moment, listening for anything which would alert her to the source of the noise, though nothing was audible over the rain and wind outside. Just as Narcissa was about to turn around and crawl back under her blankets, her eyes caught the glimpse of feathers, and a huge smile spread across her face as she realised what was indeed the source of the tapping.

Without a second's hesitation, Narcissa ran forward toward the window, and pushed it open, allowing the hooting owl to come zooming in.

Narcissa bit on her lip excitedly as she jammed the window shut. While Lucius had already given her the necklace as an early Christmas gift, she couldn't deny that she didn't think he would send her another little something on the actual day, and now it appeared her present had arrived.

"What the hell is going on?" yawned Andromeda, as she rubbed her eyes and absently scanned the room for the source of all the commotion, though upon seeing the frantic grey owl which was now perched on the bookshelf in the right corner of the room, her face turned white and her eyes darted quickly to her sister who stood in opposite corner.

"Sorry", muttered Cissy, as she walked briskly toward the bookshelf where the owl was perched, "It's just an owl, I suspect it's from Lucius. I can't say I've seen him use this owl before, but its most likely one of their owls from their Tuscan Villa, you know, remember how I was telling you about the Malfoy's home in Tuscany?"

Andromeda sat frozen on her bed, watching as her sister tried in vain to coax the owl down. Though, it refused to move, instead repeatedly snapping its beak at Narcissa and nudging its head in the direction of Andromeda.

"Come on you stupid bird", wheedled Cissy, as she attempted to reach forward again, her hands barely centimetres away from the small parcel tied to the owl's claws, before being nipped on the finger by the irritated bird.

"Ouch", shrieked Narcissa, as she quickly pulled her finger away, and jammed it into her mouth, trying desperately to suck away the pain – a habit she had had since infancy, "Stupid ruddy bird, wait till Lucius hears bout this, you'll be dead meat, you hear me!?"

"Shhh, Cissy. You're going to wake the whole house", insisted Andromeda, whose eyes had not left that of the grey owl perched on the bookshelf. 'How stupid could he honestly be?', she thought to herself as she tried quickly to think of what to do. Hadn't she told Ted countless times not to contact her while she was at Grimmauld Place? It was way too risky, what with Aunt Walburga and her sisters lurking everywhere. And yet here was Ted's owl in her room on Christmas morning. What the hell was she going to do?

Slightly panicked but trying desperately not to appear so in front of her younger sister, Andromeda slid off her bed and walked over to where the owl was perched. Gently nudging Narcissa out of the way, Andromeda stretched out her arm and softly cooed the bird, who without a fuss, allowed Andromeda to ruffle its feathers, before she untied the parcel from its claw.

"Since when have you been such an expert with owls?", snorted Narcissa, who stood behind Andromeda, her hands expectantly outstretched for the parcel which now lay inside the palm of Andromeda's hand. Though, much to Narcissa's surprise, Andromeda retreated to her bed, the parcel remaining gripped in her grasp.

"What are you doing?", questioned Cissy as she raced after her sister, her face now contorted into an angry frown, "That's mine, you can't have that!"

Andromeda ignored Narcissa and stared wide eyed at the small parcel in her hand. There was no card or anything to suggest that it had come from Ted, but she had recognised the owl immediately as the one Ted had bought from Hogsmeade in their seventh year.

"Andromeda?!" cried Narcissa, as she lunged for the small package, seemingly unaware or unfazed by the amount of noise she was making.

Andromeda pulled the package out of her sister's reach and raised her eyes to meet that of Narcissa's which were wide in confusion.

"Narcissa, would you please go down to the kitchen and ask Kreacher to bring up a small bowl of water and some owl feed."

Cissy stared at her sister, completely bewildered, "But what about my present!? Why won't you give me my present!?"

Andromeda opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted as the door to their bedroom flew open to reveal a very excited Regulus. "What's going on in here? I could hear you from downstairs!"

Narcissa, who looked nothing short of annoyed at the untimely appearance of her youngest cousin, huffed impatiently, whereas Andromeda breathed a sigh of relief at the easy escape Regulus had offered her.

"Narcissa and I were just talking that's all", replied Andromeda who quickly tucked the small parcel into her pillowcase, hoping desperately that Narcissa had not noticed, "Is anyone else awake?"

Regulus who seemed to think Andromeda's explanation was more than acceptable smiled eagerly in return, "Well I woke up Sirius and he's waiting with Mother and Father in the sitting room, and I tried Uncle Alphard but he was already awake, said that he got woken by someone screaming or something. And well when I went to get Bellatrix and Rodolphus their room was locked and Rodolphus screamed through the door that they were both awake and then told me to go away or he would curse me for being... I think he said something like... an unbearable and royal pain in the arse. "

The young boy took a small breath and then readjusted his gaze to Narcissa, "Come on Cissy, everyone will be downstairs soon and mother said it's your turn this year to have the first choice of present."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at her youngest cousin, "I'll be down in a minute Regulus, just hang ..."

"Oh come on Cissy, no one can start without you, and your dressed and everything!"

Regulus ran forward into the room and grasped the hand of his cousin, tugging her forcibly toward the doorway. Narcissa jerked free of his grip and placed her hands on her hips, facing her youngest cousin, "I said I will be down in a minute!"

Regulus, who seemed rather taken back by Narcissa's unwillingness, nodded timidly, "Ok ... umm well don't be long. Everyone's waiting for you." And with that he was gone.

"Cissy!", scolded Andromeda as she adjusted herself on her pillows, trying to hide the bump where the parcel was hidden, whilst at the same time attempting to think of what to do.

"Oh don't 'Cissy' me!" retorted Narcissa, who had not removed her hands from her hips, "I don't know what you are playing at Andromeda but I want my present now!"

"Narcissa, I'm sorry but..."

Though before Andromeda could say anymore, Narcissa had reached for her wand on the bedside table and had begun chanting frantically, "Accio Present, Accio Parcel, Accio Package", and before Andromeda had time to react the small present flew out from beneath her pillowcase and right into Narcissa's outstretched hand.

"Thanks", replied Narcissa, sarcastically as her hand enclosed around the parcel.

Andromeda sat dumbstruck on her bed, her eyes shifting nervously from Narcissa to the small package. Cissy, seeming not to notice Andromeda's reaction jumped happily onto her bed, and unwrapped the package quickly, her eyes moving excitedly as the paper was ripped off to reveal what appeared to be a small black jewellery box.

"Ohhh", exclaimed Narcissa, as she held the box up to examine it.

Andromeda's heart jumped, as she sat frozen and watched as Narcissa slowly fiddled with the lid of the box, causing it to fall back and reveal a startling intricate silver ring, littered with small diamonds and sapphire stones.

Andromeda gasped loudly at the sight of the ring and Narcissa beamed as she quickly lifted the ring from its box and shoved it onto her finger.

"Look Andromeda, look! Wow, Lucius has really outdone himself this time!" exclaimed Cissy as she waved her arm around, watching as the small diamond studs and sapphire stones twinkled in the light.

Andromeda bit her tongue as she watched Narcissa parade the ring – her ring in front of her face, all whilst she profusely proclaimed how marvellous Lucius was.

"Can I see the box?", asked Andromeda after a moment, her body still rather in a state of panic or shock – of which, she was not quite sure.

Narcissa who in her excitement of the ring, seemed to have forgotten their confrontation from moments ago, carelessly chucked her sister the box, before lying back on her pillows to continue examining the ring.

Andromeda caught the box in her hands and slowly pried it open, being careful not to overlook anything which could potentially reveal the ring as her own. After examining the outside and lid of the box, Andromeda began to slide her finger over the box's velvet lining. After only a moment, Andromeda felt a small slit in the material and she glanced quickly up at Narcissa to make sure she was still intrigued in the ring, before she investigated further. The small slit in the material was barely visible, though Andromeda could feel it perfectly. Tugging gently at the velvet around the small slit, Andromeda felt the lining slide back against her fingers, to reveal a small piece of parchment.

Without thinking Andromeda seized the note and opened it, immediately noticing the presence of Ted's handwriting. Though she gasped loudly as she examined the note further, realising exactly what it was that Ted's handwriting spelt;

"Marry me?"

"What is it?", shrieked Narcissa who had heard Andromeda's gasp, "What's that!? Show me!"

Narcissa lunged forward and ripped the note from her sister's hand, and it was only a matter of seconds before her excited shrieks filled the room,

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! ANDROMEDA, OH MY GOD!"

Though Andromeda was barely listening at all, as she was in a state of shock herself, for Ted Tonks had just asked her to marry him.

xxxxxx

Walburga Black for the first time in her life appeared lost for words. She stared in shock at the thrilled expression on her youngest niece's face, trying desperately to fathom what she had just heard.

"Lucius sent you that ring with a note asking you to marry him?"

Narcissa nodded intently at her aunt, making no attempt to hide her apparent glee at this latest development, "Yes, Yes, the owl came this morning."

"Did you know about this, Walburga?" questioned Orion Black, who scanned his niece suspiciously before resting his eyes on his shocked wife, "Had Abraxas or Priscillia mentioned anything to you?"

"No nothing", replied Walburga,

"How very improper", muttered Orion as he rested his gaze back on his youngest niece, "Has Lucius mentioned marriage to you before?"

Cissy, who seemed annoyed at the lack of enthusiasm that her announcement had received, shook her head impatiently, "No Lucius never suggested anything before this."

Orion nodded slowly before turning his back on Narcissa to whisper quietly to his wife, who remained speechless, asking her to join him in the corridor for a moment. Walburga obliged and followed her husband out of the sitting room, slowly closing the door behind her.

"You swear you don't know a thing about all this?"questioned Orion once the door was firmly shut, his eyes narrowly scanning his wife,

"No, Orion I told you before, neither Priscilla nor Abraxas have even insinuated such an idea, let alone made a formal proposal. This is as much of surprise to me as it is to you."

Orion bit his lip, "You don't suppose this is just some stupid romantic idea that Lucius has had?"

Walburga, who seemed to have regained her confidence in only a matter of seconds, raised her head slightly and in turn her voice, looking her husband straight in the eye, "Of course that is exactly what I think!"

Orion, who appeared either not to notice or care about his wife's abrupt change in manner, nodded his head thoughtfully, "So do we notify Priscillia and Abraxas?"

Walburga considered this for a moment before shaking her head, "No, they are due at Gentlemen's Club Ball tomorrow evening, we will discuss the matter with them then."

Orion nodded, "Then what of Narcissa?"

"She shall say or do nothing until we have spoken with the Malfoy's."

Orion nodded his head at his wife's instruction though before he could say anything more Alphard came bounding down the staircase, smiling cheerfully and greeting the two of them with large hugs, "Merry Christmas", he laughed as he planted a very sloppy kiss on his sister's left cheek, "How are we all on this jolly fine Christmas morning?"

"Alphard!", scolded Walburga who was furiously rubbing her left cheek, "I thought I already told you to stop it with all this Merry Christmas business!?"

'But it's the season to be jolly", teased Alphard who was very much enjoying the annoyance that he was causing his sister.

Walburga pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows threateningly at her youngest brother, however before she could say anything more, Orion opened his mouth,

"Alphard, did you know anything of an impending marriage proposal between Narcissa and the Malfoy heir?"

Alphard who up until then had been sporting a very cheeky look, dropped his jaw and stared quickly at his sister, who fixed her gaze upon her brother's own, as if daring him to look away.

"What have you done?", muttered Alphard toward his sister, his tone considerably lower and much more serious than before

"What the hell do you mean Alphard!? I have done nothing!"

"But just last night you were saying that you believed it a promising match, and now I hear a marriage proposal has been made! She is seventeen Walburga, seventeen!"

Walburga clicked her tongue angrily toward her brother, her patience wavering, "Yes thank you Alphard I am fully aware of Narcissa's age, however the very idea that you insinuate this my doing, is preposterous, I knew nothing of this till this morning when Narcissa announced it to me herself!"

"That, I find hard to believe", hissed Alphard in response.

"Come on now Alphard", interrupted Orion, who had been watching his wife and brother in law's exchanges from a short distance, "Despite whatever Walburga may have told you last night, she has absolutely nothing to do with this, I can assure you."

Alphard stepped back for a moment, considering Orion's statement and after a minutes silence he opened his mouth once more, "Does Cygnus know?"

"No, and he shan't be told until I personally speak with Priscillia and Abraxas at the Ball tomorrow night", replied Walburga, her irritation at her brother still plainly apparent.

"And Narcissa what does she think of the matter?"

"She is of course delighted", stated Orion, the expression on his face, clearly communicating his own disapproval.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bella! Bella, I need to speak to you urgently!"

A loud knocking echoed in the dingy bedroom and Rodolphus turned on his side, growling sleepily as he slowly rolled out of bed. If there was one thing Rodolphus hated it was being disturbed while he was sleeping, and on this particular Christmas morning he had already been woken twice, first by Bellatrix and then by that insufferable young cousin of his wife's, and now it appeared he was being bothered once more, most likely by some other member of the Black family asking him and Bella to hurry up and join them for the present opening. Whilst it may be Christmas, Rodolphus didn't understand why Bellatrix and he were required to participate in the morning's celebrations, surely he could sleep just a little longer and join the rest of the Black family for the Christmas breakfast?

Taking a deep breath to calm his growing frustration, Rodolphus walked quickly towards the bedroom door and flung it open, readying himself for the onslaught that was sure to occur.

"What is it?" he huffed irritably, as he scanned his sister in law who stood in the doorway still dressed in her nightgown and her eyes bearing the marks of lack of sleep.

Andromeda made no attempt to reply, and instead pushed past Rodolphus and scanned the room quickly for any sign of Bella. Upon noting that she was not there, Andromeda turned quickly to face her sister's husband once more, "Where's Bella? I need to speak to her."

Rodolphus raised his eyebrow, "She won't speak to you. She's locked herself in the bathroom and I really don't see the point on disturbing her anyway, especially when she's in such a bitchy mood. But if you have a death wish, then go right ahead."

Andromeda studied her brother in law closely for a moment, whilst she didn't dislike Rodolphus by any means; she certainly found his typically unhelpful and unwelcoming manner frustrating at times. Taking a deep breath, Andromeda spun back on her heel, heading toward the ensuite bathroom door, in the corner of the room. Rodolphus took a seat on the bed and watched with a grin on his face as Andromeda attempted to coax Bella out of the bathroom.

"Bella? Bella are you in there? It's me, Andromeda. Can I come in please? I need to talk to you, it's important."

Bellatrix remained silent, and Rodolphus's grin widened, as he watched Andromeda, try to unlock the door with the Alohamora charm, only to be sent flying back from the door and landing with a thud not far from Rodolphus's feet.

Rodolphus let out a loud chuckle as he watched Andromeda struggle to her feet once more, "Don't worry same thing happened to me when I tried. She's charmed the door with dark magic, so don't try touching it or anything, or you'll end up with one of these."Raising his right hand, Rodolphus held out his palm, revealing a dark black burn in the shape of a perfect circle.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Andromeda, as she brushed her own hands on her night gown, "How long has she been in there?"

"I dunno, maybe three hours. She woke me up when quickly bolted in there this morning. I have no idea what's up with her", Rodolphus replied

Andromeda, noticing her brother in law's tone, bit her lip, "three hours? Well we have to get her out of there. I mean she didn't eat anything yesterday because she locked herself in here all day. It's not healthy for her to starve herself like this."

Rodolphus shrugged his shoulders, "Let her do what she wants, leave her be. Maybe a day locked in the bathroom will do her some good, who knows?"

Andromeda opened her mouth to reply, but quickly shut it, upon hearing a loud coughing noise from the bathroom.

Rodolphus raised his eyebrow in Andromeda's direction before turning and walking toward the dresser in the corner of the room, "She's been hacking all morning. Probably something contagious, best to leave her be if you ask me."

"But... I mean... well aren't you concerned about her?", question Andromeda irritably as her eyes glanced cautiously at the closed bathroom door.

Rodolphus laughed loudly as he flung open the dresser doors, pulling out a neatly pressed shirt, "Worried? For Bellatrix? Don't worry Andromeda; your sister is more than capable of looking after herself."

Andromeda sat herself on the bed, folding her arms with her eyes fixated on the bathroom door. She knew full well what must be wrong with Bella, for the fact that she was suffering from a bought of seemingly bad morning sickness was plainly obvious, but she was sure that Bella 's condition was only going to worsen if she continued not to eat and lock herself away from everybody. But how Andromeda was meant to explain this all to Rodolphus without giving anything away was impossible.

"What was it that you needed to urgently speak with Bellatrix about?", questioned Rodolphus as he picked up his dirty towel from the floor.

"Oh, umm nothing, just something stupid between Narcissa and I."

"I see" replied Rodolphus who was clearly paying no attention as he picked up a pair of pants from the floor, "Well since my bathroom is currently off limits, do you mind if I use yours?"

"No, go ahead", replied Andromeda, "Cissy showered and dressed earlier this morning so it's not being used."

Rodolphus nodded and picked up his pile of clothes and his towel and toiletries, heading briskly toward the door, whistling to himself as he went.

Andromeda watched after him and as soon as she heard her own bedroom door down the hall close, she ran forward toward the bathroom door and took a deep breath, "Bella, it's me Andromeda. Rodolphus's has gone, can you please let me in, I have something to tell you."

Andromeda took a step back from the door and waited patiently for any sign from her sister, though after almost a minute's silence Andromeda step forward again, opening her mouth to try to coax Bella once more, though before she could say anything the door clicked softly and creaked open slowly, allowing Andromeda to step inside.

Taking a deep breath, Andromeda step forward and peered inside to see her sister hunched over the sink in the furthest corner.

"Bella! Oh my! Are you okay!? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine", hissed Bellatrix coldly, as she turned to face her sister, "What do you want?"

Andromeda shuddered slightly at the sight of her sister, her eyes were bloodshot and her usually sleek black curls were a frizzy tangle which instead of falling elegantly down her back, hung loosely by the side of her white, almost gaunt looking face.

"Bella, please you have to stop this, you need to eat something. Look at you, you look terrible."

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes and sighed heavily, "If you came here merely to gawk at me then leave. Please Andromeda, I don't want your sympathy."

"No, Bella, I mean I just want you to eat something. Please this isn't good for you or for", Andromeda gulped slightly as she said the next words, "the baby".

Predictably Bellatrix did not take the addition of Andromeda's final word favourably and instead raised her eyebrow menacingly, giving her overall appearance an almost maniacal look, "I'm fine! I don't need your assistance, I'm perfectly capable of looking after my wellbeing and that ..." though before Bella could finish her sentence she quickly clasped her hand over her mouth, leaning back over the sink once more.

Andromeda quickly leapt forward, placing her hand on her sister's back and rubbing her gently, "Bella", she whispered quietly, "you don't have to do this all alone. Stop trying to be so brave and independent all the time. Everybody needs help at some point."

Bella wiped her face with a towel, before turning to face her sister once more, "Andromeda, it's not that simple. You don't understand, it's all a mess, everything is so wrong. I can't ... well I mean, I can't do it."

"You can't do what?", asked Andromeda, slightly confused

Bellatrix looked away from her sister, and taking a deep breath she focussed her eyes on the wall, "I can't have the baby, I have to get rid of it somehow. I just have to do it without Rodolphus knowing."

"But Bella", gasped Andromeda, "What do you mean? Of course you can have it, I mean how can..."

"No! I told you it's not simple, but the thing is...Well I just can't do it."

"But Bella", continued Andromeda, "You can't just get rid off it. I mean you have to at least tell Rodolphus, it's his baby too."

"I told you yesterday! Rodolphus can't know", hissed Bella as she turned the tap on, slapping water all over her face, "besides Andromeda, we both know I would make a terrible mother."

"That's not true!", insisted Andromeda, as she stepped back, allowing her sister to attempt to feebly fix her appearance in the bathroom mirror, "I'm sure you would be a great mother Bella, I mean no one can be worse than Walburga is."

Bella snorted slightly, "Well I don't want to end up like Walburga, which is exactly why I can't do this Andromeda. I mean I have plans and dreams and ambitions, and something like this can screw everything up. I don't need this right now."

Andromeda sighed, "Bella your not thinking straight, your just tired and hungry, come on lets..."

"No!", replied Bellatrix abruptly, as she spun on her heel to face her sister, "I mean it Andromeda, I mean all of it! I can't do this, I have given it much thought and this is my final decision."

Andromeda cowered slightly at the threatening expression on her sister's face, "Of course, Bella", muttered Andromeda, "I'm sorry, I just don't want you to go doing anything you might regret."

"Believe me, I shall have no regrets", stated Bella simply, as she turned back toward the mirror, "I have already made my choice, I know what it is I have to do, and _this_ is a hindrance, it's a glitch that needs to be dealt with, not given into."

Andromeda studied her sister, disbelievingly, "A glitch? How can you be so heartless, Bella? I mean this is a child – your child."

"I am not being heartless!", shrieked Bella, her eyes wide with fury, "I'm being realistic! You wouldn't understand Andromeda; you're not the same as me."

"Not the same as you? What on earth are talking about Bella?"

Bellatrix bowed her head, choosing not to look her sister in the eye, "I have chosen my path and made my own choices, the path I have taken is not something you can understand."

Andromeda stared at her sister, "Bella, I don't understand you. What are you talking about?"

"You're not meant to understand", she replied softly, after a moment's silence, "Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Andromeda who was still confused and somewhat worried by Bella's previous statement, shifted uncomfortably, she had come to tell Bella of the mornings events and the Ted/Lucius proposal, hoping to get Bella's assistance and advice on the subject, though now that Andromeda stood here facing her sister's reflection in the bathroom mirror she realised how incredibly foolish she had been. Telling Bellatrix, especially in her current state, was only to further complicate the situation, especially now that Bella was insisting to get rid of her own child, she had enough problems of her own to deal with.

"Nothing", replied Andromeda after a moment's hesitation, "It was just Narcissa. I had a fight with her and I wanted you to hex her for me, it was stupid, I know."

Bella raised her eyebrow and studied her sister's reflection, "Are you sure that was what you came to tell me? You can usually handle Narcissa on your own, without hexes."

"I know", replied Andromeda softly, "I was just really angry at her, that's all. You know how difficult she can be sometimes..."

Bella snorted though before she could say anything more, Rodolphus came bursting into the bedroom and upon seeing the bathroom door wide open, walked quickly forward to the doorway to peer in, "Morning darling", mocked Rodolphus as he stared at his wife's sickly reflection in the mirror, "don't we look charming this morning?"

Bella rolled her eyes and replied in an equally sarcastic voice, "Merry Christmas, dear."

Andromeda, feeling nothing less than awkward at being stuck between the pair, crept slowly back toward the door, leaving space for Rodolphus to step forward closer toward his wife. Though, before Andromeda could walk from the bathroom, Bella spun around, her eyes fixed on her sister and glaring in an almost pleading manner, "Stay, Andromeda."

Andromeda stood rigid in the doorway, "But Bella I..." though before she could finish, Rodolphus cut her off.

"Let her go Bella. She just ..."

"Don't tell me what to do!" hissed Bella, her sickeningly sweet sarcastic tone from before was now replaced with anger, "This is none for your business! I have not finished speaking with Andromeda, since you so rudely interrupted us."

"Then if you insist she may stay", smiled Rodolphus, however a sinister presence lurked over his friendly facade, "Though there are several pressing matters of great importance that I need to discuss with you, and if you allow Andromeda to stay then I shall have no choice but to inform her of them also."

Andromeda, slightly confused at Rodolphus's comment looked quickly to her elder sister who still stood by the sink, her eyes now studying that of her husband.

"How dare you threaten me" whispered Bellatrix

Andromeda, still bewildered by the situation, took another step back as she saw her sister's eyes light up, though Rodolphus seemed undeterred by his wife's reaction instead he appeared rather amused,

"Dearest, would I do such a thing?", replied Rodolphus sarcastically as he took another step closer to his wife, "I am merely suggesting it's best you let Andromeda go."

Much to Andromeda's surprise, Bellatrix heaved a deep breath and nodded in her husband's direction, "Okay."

Rodolphus laughed loudly and engulfed Bella in a large hug, "Oh Bella, what has gotten into you lately? You almost had me thinking that you'd gone all soft again, that you were going to give it up."

Bella shook her head, "No, you know I wouldn't do that, not after everything we've gone through."

Andromeda, who remained bewildered in the doorway, watched the bizarre scene in front of her, with no comprehension as to what was going on or what had just happened. Never, in all her life had she seen her sister give in like that, and nor had she ever seen her sister and Rodolphus act so affectionately toward each other. Usually they always appeared to only pretend to like each other, or at least that was the impression they had always given Andromeda. But now they stood in front of her embracing each other. Without a second thought, Andromeda rushed from the room and toward her bedroom at the end of the hall, replaying the scene over and over in her head and trying to work out what exactly had happened, as the whole sense of the situation had completely eluded her. There was something going on that Bella wasn't telling her, none of it made sense. Why had she maintained Rodolphus was threatening her when he had said he would inform Andromeda of his "pressing matters"? Why was Bella not wanting Rodolphus to know about the baby, clearly, given their affectionate embrace in the bathroom it was not as though Rodolphus would be mad, in fact Andromeda was almost certain that Rodolphus would be thrilled by such news, so why then was Bella so adamant to get rid of the baby? Closing her bedroom door behind her, Andromeda collapsed onto her bed, never in all her life had she had such an odd or eventful morning, on top of all Bella's drama's she also had also had a marriage proposal and now also had to come up with a solution as to how to best combat the situation with Narcissa, who was under the impression that Ted's proposal had actually been for her though in the form of Lucius Malfoy. Glancing at her watch on her bedside table, Andromeda swore under her breath, it was eight o'clock, and the present opening had begun at least half an hour ago. Despite feeling as uncheery as ever, Andromeda rose from her bed quickly and hurriedly dressed, rushing down the stairs toward the sitting room, where she was sure to encounter a lecture from Aunt Walburga concerning her unexplained lateness and disregard for family tradition.


	7. Chapter 7

Narcissa sat on the edge of the sofa, her gaze fixated on the sapphire and diamond ring on her finger. It was mid afternoon on Christmas Day and Cissy had finally managed to escape the family Christmas festivities and retreat to the sitting room on her own. All day she had been craving a moment on her own, alone with her engagement ring, but it had seemed that Aunt Walburga had had very different plans, and up until just before, when Sirius had spilled his butterbeer all over his mother's brand new satin tablecloth, she had refused to allow Narcissa to disappear from her sight – it seemed for once that Sirius had come in useful for something.

Narcissa's smile widened as the largest sapphire caught a glimmer of light from the chandelier and shimmered brightly. The realisation that she was soon to become Mrs. Lucius Malfoy was only beginning to set in and Narcissa beamed at the fantasised images of her and Lucius at endless parties and events, with all of society's most elite, the pureblood wives were of course fussing all over her and profusely commenting on her abundance of gorgeous garments and exotic perfumes. Though the fantastical visions were brief as the appearance of her eldest sister in the doorway eliminated the ridiculous notions from Narcissa's mind immediately, and Cissy adapted her cold and snappy tone as if on queue, it seemed she had still not quite forgiven Bellatrix for her manner two nights ago.

"What do you want?", snapped Cissy, who folded her arms sternly across her chest, though making a special effort not to hide her ring as she did so.

"I wanted to talk to you, alone. That's all."

Bellatrix seemed to be making a special effort to appear friendly and caring, her face, which still bore the marks of exhaustion, was less harsh and her hair was now flowing down beside her face, her curls less tangled and much softer than before.

"What about?", questioned Narcissa rudely, as she narrowed her eyes toward her sister, she knew that any attempt to intimidate Bellatrix was pointless, but still her stubborn and dramatic manner prompted her to do so.

"Lucius. And that ring."

Bellatrix lifted her thin and perfectly manicured finger, pointing in purposely toward the sapphire and diamond monstrosity that adorned Narcissa's ring finger. Narcissa glanced briefly at the ring, allowing her gaze to linger a moment to long, before replying, "What about Lucius and my ring?"

Bellatrix bit her lip, as if battling something within, she took a step closer toward her youngest sibling, and then took a deep breath as if she was trying to consider the best way to approach the situation.

"You can't marry him, Cissy. I can't let you marry him."

Narcissa seemed dumbfounded, this was certainly not what she had expected Bella's reaction to be. "And why can't I marry him?", questioned Narcissa, trying desperately not to appear interested in what Bellatrix had to say.

Bella sighed and then folded her hands across her stomach, uncomfortably, as though she was concealing something, "You don't know what you're doing, Cissy. Lucius isn't what you think he is. I know he might treat you wonderfully now, but marrying him is something entirely different, you're not just marrying him, you'd be getting yourself into something you can't get out of. I know you probably don't understand now, but believe me Cissy, you don't want to do this."

Narcissa paused and relaxed her arms, eyeing her sister suspiciously. Rarely did Bellatrix ever sound so serious or caring.

"What do you mean Bella?" muttered Narcissa, who was becoming quite sick and tired of her sister's ever-changing manner, "Just spit it out, what is it you have against Lucius? I mean you barely know him."

Bella sighed loudly and made her way swiftly toward the chair opposite her sister. She had known that explaining this to Cissy would take some time and she was starting to regret it already, how was she meant to make her sister understand the truth about Lucius, when she had been sworn to secrecy?

"When Mother died, she asked Dromeda and I to look out for you and make sure the family stayed together. I know you might not get it now, but what I'm trying to say to you is for the best. I know things about Lucius that I'm sure if you knew who change your opinion of him. I can't tell you, I'm sorry Cissy, but please believe me. What I'm telling you is the truth, if you marry him I have no doubt you will regret it."

Narcissa scrunched up her nose and eyed her sister with a slight smirk, an expression which was both unexpected and made Bellatrix feel oddly uncomfortable.

"I get what this is about", smirked Narcissa after a moment's silence. She bit her lip excitedly as she dramatically relaxed herself onto the cushions adorning the lounge, folding her arms pointedly over her chest as she did so, "You're just jealous. Don't worry Bella; I'm not going to end up in some dead end loveless marriage like you."

Bellatrix stared at her youngest sister, appearing slightly shocked. Narcissa might not always be the easiest person to get along with, but she barely ever spoke to her eldest sister with such disdain and disrespect.

"How dare you?", hissed Bella, her friendly demure attitude from moments ago had disappeared in an instant, "Are you really that daft, Narcissa? Do you think I'm trying to save you from a loveless marriage?" Bellatrix cackled loudly to herself, "You know what Narcissa; I don't know why I even bothered trying to help you. Go ahead and marry Lucius then."

Narcissa sucked her lips in and glared profusely at her sister, "Fine I will marry Lucius. I'll be Narcissa Malfoy, married to the heir of the Malfoy House. I'll be far better off than you and that worthless idiot you married. Perhaps one day I'll invite you to my mansion for some respite from your dingy flat in the dead end of Hogsmeade."

It seemed Narcissa had hit a nerve with her eldest sister, and Bellatrix stood immediately from her seat, her eyes wide with rage, "How dare you insult me like that!? How dare you!?"

Bellatrix was now standing inches from the couch were Narcissa still sat. However, unlike before Cissy now felt more intimidated than she ever had in her life, Andromeda and especially Bellatrix had always intimidated her with the superior knowledge and stronger personalities and presences, but the intimidation she now felt was far more serious and made her feel very insecure and scared.

"Go ahead and marry the worthless moron Narcissa. But don't say I didn't warn you. Don't you dare coming running to me when it all falls apart, because believe me it will. And if I ever hear you speak of me or Rodolphus in such a way again I will not hesitate in using magic to make your life a living hell."

And with that, Bellatrix walked from the room, slamming the door so loudly behind her that Narcissa jumped and couldn't help but let tears escape her tired eyes.

Xxx

"She is impossible", spat Bellatrix as she threw her shoe off and chucked it hard on the ground, "I can't stand her. I can't stand any of them. I can't wait to leave!"

Rodolphus chuckled to himself as he folded his trousers up placing them carefully in his small travel bag, "There's the Christmas spirit, my dear."

"Oh shut up!", she spat, "You know Narcissa called you a worthless idiot. It was probably the only sensible thing she said."

Rodolphus laughed loudly, "Ah leave her be, Bella. You did your best to warn her. Sometimes we have to make our own mistakes. And if Lucius really does love her as much as Narcissa leads everyone to believe, then perhaps it won't be all that bad."

Bellatrix snorted, communicating her obvious scepticism at the statement, "How do you expect me to let my own sister do this to herself? She is completely oblivious to it all; I mean she at least deserves to know what she is getting into."

"No."

Rodolphus's reply was stern and final, "You swore you would not breathe a word of this to anyone. I don't care how much you love that girl; you cannot tell her a thing."

Bellatrix screwed up her face miserably and lay down on the bed, closing her eyes as though she was attempting to block her husband from her view. Rodolphus continued packing his travel bag, every now and then pausing to check the time on the wall clock. Bellatrix remained on the bed, lost in her thoughts and still fuming over her husband's annoying manner and her sister's pure naivety.

Ten minutes of silence passed before Rodolphus spoke again, "Don't wait up for me; I'm not sure how long I'll be."

Bellatrix opened one eye and stared at her husband, "And what am I meant to say to the rest of them? Walburga isn't going to take your absence well at all. I mean its Christmas, Rodolphus!"

Rodolphus leant down, so that his face was inches from Bella's, "There your family, you deal with them."

Bellatrix snorted, seeming slightly amused, "Perhaps then I will tell them the truth. I'll say that you're off murdering mudbloods and bloodtraitors all in the name of the Dark Lord. My father will be pleased to know his eldest daughter is married to a murderer."

Rodolphus smirked, "And I'm sure dear Cygnus will be delighted to know all about his dear Bella and her assistance in some of our previous campaigns."

"Don't threaten me", muttered Bellatrix, as she closed her eyes and lazily turned to face the wall, "Go on then, leave already. The less time I have to spend with you the better."

"Oh stop being so miserable and dramatic", snapped Rodolphus as he pulled on his travelling cloak, "your time will come. The Dark Lord has not forgotten you, despite what you may think."

"Then why has he not summoned me!?" hissed Bella, her tone was deathly, "Even Lucius, the seventeen year old fool, has been called to his side!"

"Do not question his actions, Bella", replied Rodolphus in perhaps his most serious tone, "Maybe he is testing you. Testing your allegiance and patience, he knows your weaknesses Bella and he plays on them. This is just a test I'm sure."

"It's because I'm a woman isn't it?", she muttered to herself more than Rodolphus, "he thinks I'm weak because I'm a woman."

"That may have something to do with it", teased Rodolphus, as he adjusted his bag around his shoulder, "Don't let it get to you. Besides I feel better knowing you are here and you're safe."

Bellatrix snorted and sat up on the bed, allowing Rodolphus to kiss her softly on her forehead, "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"I know", muttered Bella, "I just wish I wasn't cooped up here, while you're out there."

Rodolphus smirked, "He will summon you when the time is right. Till then you must keep your composure."

And with that, Rodolphus hoisted his hood around his head and walked quickly through the door, heading quietly for the downstairs courtyard where he could sneak into the side alley and safely apparate to the Death Eater headquarters.

Bellatrix stared after him for a moment, before rising from the bed and closing the door softly behind her. Dinner would be served in less than an hour and there she would have to face the scrutiny of her family concerning her husband's absence at the Christmas Dinner. However, that was not the main thing bugging her. Over the past few weeks she had become increasingly impatient with the Dark Lord, it seemed that although she had proven herself at countless times to be worthy in his ranks, he continued to shun her, instead summoning – in her opinion – her less useful husband to his side. Though the most troubling aspect of this was that the Dark Lord's rejection of her had coincided with her discovering that she was pregnant, it was almost as if he knew.

Bellatrix shuddered at the thought of the Dark Lord knowing her most vulnerable secret, a secret she was even to ashamed to share with Rodolphus. Perhaps Rodolphus had been right, maybe the Dark Lord was testing her allegiance, forcing her to choose between him and her child. 'No, that's ridiculous', thought Bella to herself, how could he possibly know? She had told no one but Andromeda, and she was positive Andromeda wouldn't breathe a word of it to a soul, especially considering that Bellatrix knew about her and that good for nothing mudblood.

The thought of Ted Tonks infuriated Bellatrix and she flopped back down on the Bed. What on earth had Andromeda been thinking? Tonks was a Mudblood, a muggle born, someone who had the ability to ruin everything her family had worked for, was Andromeda really that stupid?

While Bellatrix found her Black Family relatives nothing less than painful at time, she still respected them and honoured the values upheld by the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. She had been raised by a mother and father who had taught her that the most important thing in life was blood- family – heritage. A mudblood, someone with tainted blood, non magical heritage could ruin all of that. In pureblood society a Mudblood was nothing less than a second class citizen, many believed the equality of rights afforded to them by the Ministry of Magic was an insult to ancient pureblood families who had had magical blood for centuries. How could people with such magical heritage and blood, be equal to those who had been raised by non magical people, people who's ancestors had persecuted and alienated her own kind?

Pureblood was a privilege given only to those who deserved it. Bellatrix was a firm believer in the idea that she had been given the title of pureblood for a reason, she was destined for something great and she refused to become just another of those pureblood housewives, who occupied their days with mindless chatter and gossip. No, she would be so much more than that, she wanted a purpose, a reason, and she wanted to be remembered for something more than a mere branch on a family tree. She wanted glory, and that was what the Dark Lord offered her, _his cause would be her purpose_ – if only he would accept her and allow her to do his bidding.

But how was she to do his bidding and fulfil her purpose with a child? It could not be done, she would have to get rid off it, and though she had come to this conclusion days ago, she still had not acted and this was troubling her. Somehow she could not bring herself to drink the simple draught that she had purchased from Knockturn alley when she had first discovered the news. What was wrong with her? She would have to do it soon; otherwise it would be too late.

A soft tapping at the door, made Bella jump and she sat up, muttering a very unwelcome, "Come in."

Regulus stood in the doorway, his mouth was stuffed full of candy and he was carrying his brand new Quidditch collectors book under his arm, "Mother wanted me to tell you and Rodolphus to come down for dinner."

He beamed at his cousin and Bellatrix collected her shoes from the floor, "Yes I'll be down in a moment."

Regulus seemed pleased by this response and continued down the hallway to knock on Andromeda and Narcissa's door. Bella slowly sighed and walked to the bathroom to fix her appearance, all the while trying to concoct some reasonable excuse for Rodolphus's absence.


	8. Chapter 8

"When will he be back?", asked Walburga Black as she slapped a whole heap of vegetable stew onto her youngest son's plate, "I mean he will be back before you leave, won't he?"

Bellatrix raised her eyes to that of her aunt's, "I am sure he will return before then. But of course it is all reliant on his mother's health. Rabastan's message said that she was fine, but Rodolphus wanted to make sure. He's very sorry he can't be here, but he was sure you would all understand."

Bellatrix looked at her father who sat opposite her, offering him a sympathetic look as if to communicate her own faked disappointment at her husband's absence. Cygnus met his daughter's gaze and offered her a small smile, before making a move to reply, though before he could do so Walburga cut him off;

"Oh no of course we understand! Madame Lestrange's health is of the utmost importance. Are you sure there is nothing we can do to assist?"

While Walburga's words communicated compassion and concern, her tone and actions indicated otherwise. Her distant persona coupled with her distraction at piling both her sons plates high with food, suggested that she either couldn't care less about the health of Madame Lestrange or that she knew Bellatrix was lying. Bellatrix certainly hoped it was not the latter.

"No, Rabastan was adamant that she would make a full recovery. All she needed was a bit of reversal potion and some rest. I am sure she will be fine by tomorrow evening."

This reply seemed to suffice Orion Black, who nodded in agreement and spoke quickly as to avoid being interrupted by his wife, "I remember the same thing happened to dear old Essie Bulstrode. She took a hair removal potion instead of a hair replenishing potion. The poor thing ended up in St Mungo's for a week. What a relief it is that Madame Lestrange only had a small dosage!"

Bellatrix nodded in agreement, smiling to herself as she did so. She had managed to fool her family into believing that Rodolphus's absence was due to his ill mother, who had – according to Bellatrix , swallowed some hair removal potion, instead of hair replenishing potion. Bella had concocted the idea on her way down the staircase where she had spotted an old photo of her Uncle Alphard playing with Walton Bulstrode. The photo had instantly reminded her of the incident with Walton's mother and she knew that such an act, as daft as it is, could also be attributed to the vague Madame Lestrange. Her family and all those family's immediately associated with the Black's had little to do with the Lestrange's and the French pureblood society, so it was likely her lie would never be found out – it seemed there were some benefits to having Madame Lestrange as her mother in law.

"I'm sure she will be fine!", remarked Uncle Alphard loudly, as he poured himself another glass of wine, "Essie had no lasting damage, and Rodolphus and Rabastan will take good care of her. Its nothing a bit of magic can't fix!"

Cygnus smiled at his younger brother's cheeriness, "I think you've had your last glass of wine, brother."

Alphard smiled sheepishly in response, "It's Christmas, at least let me have a little enjoyment?"

Walburga, who seemed mortally disgusted at Alphard's immature behaviour, yanked the wine bottle from infront of where Alpahrd was seated, instead placing it down the other end of the table near where Narcissa and Andromeda sat, "No more for you, Alphard! All you seem to do at dinner is drink! You are setting a shocking example for the children!"

Alphard ignored his sister's rant and instead began to hoe into his turkey and vegetables, making a special effort to avoid the fierce stare of Walburga.

"Are we all attending the Ball tomorrow evening?", questioned Orion, who sensed a need to change the subject, "Lucretia mentioned that both her and Ignatius and well as Lithilda and Perpetua are attending."

Narcissa made a gurgly sound with her throat, communicating her obvious disgust at the presence of Lithilda Prewett at tomorrow's Ball. Lithilda as well as being Orion's sister Lucretia's daughter, was a fellow Slytherin classmate of Narcissa's. Cissy despised the plump, shy girl mainly due to Lithilda's uncanny ability to achieve better grades than Narcissa in all classes.

"Now, Now Narcissa", snapped Walburga, "I will not allow you to come if you are going to be rude and act so immature!"'

Walburga glared fiercely at her niece before turning to face her husband, "An invitation was extended to all of us, so it is of course expected we all attend. Though, someone shall have to remain with the boys -I don't want to leave them in Kreacher's care."

"We don't get to go?", questioned Regulus, the disappointment in his voice was well noted.

"Of course not!", shrieked Walburga, as though she were offended that Regulus had thought otherwise, "I can't have you and your brother running a muck in the presence of such company! No, the two of you shall remain here!"

Regulus bowed his head miserably, and returned to eating his dinner in silence.

"I'll stay and mind Sirius and Regulus", suggested Andromeda, who had spent most of the dinner in silence, too lost in her thoughts to pay much attention to her aunt's pointless chatter.

Walburga laughed sarcastically, "No you certainly shan't stay behind with the children. You _must _come! I am determined to find you an amiable husband, and this would be the perfect opportunity to do so."

Andromeda opened her mouth to protest but Alphard beat her to it, "Really Walburga!? Andromeda should be allowed to chose whether she wishes to attend or not."

Walburga narrowed her eyes at her younger brother, turning to Cygnus for support, "Cygnus? Did you not ask me to find Andromeda a suitable husband?"

Andromeda stared at her father dumbfounded, she highly doubted that her father would have made such a request as he and her mother had always taken a far more trivial approach to such matters.

Cygnus lowered his glass from his mouth, pausing for a second to look at his middle daughter, "Walburga, whatever my request may have been, the fact still remains that the happiness of my daughters is of the upmost importance. If Andromeda would prefer to stay behind with Regulus and Sirius, then she may."

Walburga looked betrayed as she sat there, staring into the triumphant face of her youngest brother.

"The matter is settled then, Walburga. Andromeda shall remain with Sirius and Regulus, while the rest of us go to the Ball."

Alphard lifted his glass to his sister before taking a sip, basking in his victory of this seemingly minor matter.

Andromeda relaxed in her chair, relieved that she would not have to attend the ball tomorrow evening which she was sure would prove to be as tedious and boring as the previous ones. However, the thought of her father's request troubled her slightly but she pushed the thought from her mind and continued to ea t her dinner.

"So then, I get to come?"

Narcissa's face was full of excitement and anticipation, she glanced briefly at her father who gave her a slight nod and then to her aunt who pursed her lips, muttering a meagre, "If you so desire."

A huge grin swept across Narcissa's face as she exclaimed with excitement, "I will get to see Lucius!"

Andromeda froze mid way through swallowing her pumpkin. How could she have been so stupid? The Malfoy's were sure to be at the Ball tomorrow evening, what would happen when her family confronted them over the proposal. However, Andromeda had little time to ponder this, as her thoughts were interrupted by the shrill cry of her aunt,

"You shall not see or speak with Lucius until I have settled the matter of your engagement with Priscillia and Abraxas. Do you understand me, Narcissa?"

Narcissa, slightly taken back, nodded her head immediately, and sunk low into her seat as though she felt ashamed.

Orion, who seemed completely oblivious to his wife's temper, turned his attention to his sons, "You must both be on your best behaviour whilst we are gone. That includes no stirring Kreacher, Sirius."

Sirius who had spent the whole meal remaining deathly silent, mainly due to the fact that he was still recovering from the fierce lecture and punishment his mother had given him after he had spilt his butterbeer all over the tablecloth, nodded his head impatiently at his father, "Yes, yes I understand."

Walburga clicked her tongue at Sirius, embracing the opportunity to reprimand him once again, this time commenting on how horrid Sirius's behaviour was to "poor Kreacher".

"Stealing things from Kreacher's cupboard and demanding that he do dangerous and ridiculous deeds, is pitiful behaviour, Sirius! Kreacher and his ancestors have served this family for centuries and though it is his purpose to do our bidding, we must also only make reasonable demands of him and treat him with at least an ounce of decorum."

Walburga, seeming satisfied with her rant, sat back in her seat and proceeded to aggressively chop her vegetables, so that they resembled a mashed mixture.

"Well perhaps if he didn't mock me, then I wouldn't play pranks on him!", defended Sirius, his temper and impatience with his mother was rising, "He calls me an insult to the House of Black because I am a Gryffindor!"

The word Gryffindor had an instant effect on the family and the table plunged into silence, leaving Sirius to turn a bright shade of red and squirm uncomfortably in his seat. It seemed Sirius's comment had struck a sensitive nerve within the family and although Sirius was now in his second year, the severe disappointment and anger that had followed his sorting was still very much apparent. The shame that both Walburga and Orion felt at the thought of their son, the heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, as a Gryffindor had had times been too much to handle, and Walburga had even distanced herself from certain members of the pureblood society to avoid the subtle ridicule that their conversations would no doubt include.

Alphard Black had been one of the few family members who had not vocalised his immense disappointment following Sirius's sorting. Instead he had only communicated his confusion, as he alike the rest of his family had expected that Sirius would without a doubt be sorted into Slytherin. Alphard had been sure that if Andromeda and Narcissa had made it into Slytherin that Sirius would have no problems (Alphard had had no doubts when it came to Bella's placement, he had always sensed a complexity to his eldest niece that suggested her ambitious and cunning streak). Though, Alphard, unlike all his other relatives had not questioned the sorting hat's credibility following Sirius's sorting, but rather had turned his attention to questioning the true identity of his eldest nephew. Upon closer inspection Alphard had found himself agreeing with the sorting hats decision. The Gryffindor values of Chivalry and Bravery were both very apparent in his nephew and instead of despising him for it Alphard had come to respect Sirius, concluding that despite his nephew's lack of ambitiousness, his uniqueness in the form of his Gryffindor characteristics would provide him with a grand future, a fate perhaps more profound than one afforded to the rest of his seemingly identical family. This conclusion was very different to the one that had been reached by the rest of the Blacks who had all asserted that Sirius was a mere disappointment and that his "uniqueness" would have to be suppressed in order for him to aspire to his role as the heir. Though, Sirius's stubborn nature had made this task of suppressing almost impossible and had ultimately had the opposite effect, causing Sirius to embrace his differences rather than discern them. This had of course infuriated Walburga, who had somewhat given up on her eldest son, turning all her attention toward Regulus, who she believed could be _her _saving grace.

The grandfather clock chimed loudly, further exaggerating the stillness. Almost a minute had passed before Alphard broke the awkward silence;

"Sirius, if I ever hear Kreacher speak of you in such a way again, then I shall personally make sure he suffers severe consequences."

Alphard's tone was understanding, but without pity, and for that Sirius was thankful.

Andromeda nodded her head to agree with her uncle, "You're no insult to the name of Black. Kreacher is a mere house elf, his opinion should not matter."

Andromeda offered her cousin a small smile, though Sirius could detect the underlying sympathy in Andromeda's voice and this only made him feel worse.

A loud clanging noise sounded from Regulus's plate as he dropped his overflowing glass of pumpkin juice onto his mother's fine china, causing both the glass and plate to smash into pieces.

Walburga seized the opportunity to turn the attention from the awkward situation with Sirius, instead to Regulus, screaming at him for his careless behaviour, "You greedy pig, it serves you right for filling your glass straight to the stop! There's no pudding for you now!"

Regulus, looking very embarrassed, bowed his head and proceeded to clean as much as he could of his mess. He knew his mother would refuse to use magic to fix it, instead making him clean it as punishment. She had demanded the very same thing with Sirius earlier that afternoon with the tablecloth.

The family continued to eat their dinner in silence, until eventually Walburga suggested they all retire to the sitting room where Kreacher could serve the pudding. The mention of Kreacher seemed to heighten the already tense atmosphere, though it was brief as Walburga quickly retreated from the room, barking insults at the portraits on the walls in the hallway who were loudly singing carols- making the most of the final hours of Christmas Day.

Cygnus, Alphard, Orion, Regulus and Narcissa all followed Walburga to the sitting room. However, Sirius, Andromeda and Bellatrix all lingered in the hallway, turning instead to go up the staircase.

"You don't want pudding Sirius?", questioned Andromeda, who was trying her best to be as understanding and nice as possible.

Sirius, ignored his cousin, instead he continued on his way up the stairs and toward the first floor where he walked briskly to his bedroom, slamming his door hard behind him.

Andromeda made a move to follow after him, but Bellatrix held her arm out to stop her, "leave him be."

Andromeda paused for a moment and then nodded, turning to face her sister, "I just feel so bad for him, that's all."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, seeming somewhat amused and walked quickly up the staircase and to the third floor, "The last thing Sirius wants is your pity, Dromeda. He mightn't be a Slytherin but he is still a Black and you know as well as I do that Black's hate to be pitied."

Andromeda paused as if contemplating what her sister had said. Though before she could reply, Bella walked swiftly to her bedroom, yelling a quick good night before she too closed the door behind her.

Andromeda stared after her for a moment, before deciding that perhaps she too should try and get an early night.


	9. Chapter 9

Bellatrix lay on the bed, wide eyed and staring blankly at the ceiling. It was almost 3am and she had heard nothing from Rodolphus since his departure earlier the previous day. While Rodolphus was never sure how long he would be gone whenever he was summoned, he always usually sent an owl once he had been debriefed on his mission, and while Bellatrix would never admit it, she was starting to worry. The knot in her stomach tightened, and Bella felt that ever more familiar sensation of what she had come to assume was morning sickness. Trying desperately not to let the sickness get the better of her, Bella rolled on her side, facing the window to focus her attention on the rain which had relentlessly been falling for days now. Clutching and rubbing at her stomach, Bella focussed her attention on the raindrops trickling down the glass, trying to detract her thoughts away from Rodolphus and the other forbidden topic she had disallowed herself to think about – the baby.

However, the more Bella willed herself to not think of Rodolphus or the baby, the more she found her mind being invaded by thoughts of the two, _'what if something had happened to him?', 'Where was he?', 'Was he okay?', 'Perhaps he wouldn't have gone if I'd told him about the baby?', 'Perhaps the Dark Lord has already told him?, 'Does the Dark Lord know?'._

Finally, she couldn't hold the sickness in anymore and Bella bolted to the bathroom, flinging herself over the sink, and finding herself once again in tears, wondering when and how she had possibly let her life become such a mess. Only a year ago, her life had been so promising, everything was just the way she had always envisioned it - minus the presence of Rodolphus as her husband, but she'd always known that a marriage was inevitable, and given the limited choice of pureblooded partners Rodolphus had been one of the better options. But now here she was, merely a year later, miserable, lonely, pregnant and worse than anything, the Dark Lord, the man whom through she could fulfil all her dreams, was refusing to even acknowledge her existence.

The bathroom door creaked and Bella spun around instantly.

"Bella?"

Rodolphus stood in the doorway, looking a tad dishevelled but otherwise in perfectly good health.

"What on earth is ..."

But before Rodolphus could finish, Bella spun back around to face the sink and attempt to fix her sickly appearance,

"Where were you? Why didn't you send an owl?", she whispered fiercely, as to not wake the rest of the house.

"I'm sorry, I knew I wouldn't be gone for more than a day, so I figured there was no point to sending an owl", Rodolphus eyed his wife suspiciously, while it was dark he could still determine when she was acting odd and out of character, and recently she had been acting increasingly peculiar, "Besides, I didn't want the letter to fall into the wrong hands. Especially here, with all your family, imagine if your aunt had got hold of it, or one of your annoying young cousins."

Bella didn't answer, and continued to wash her face with cold water, Rodolphus who was too tired to deal with anymore of his wife's moods edged away from the doorway, and made his way toward the bed.

Rodolphus crawled under the blankets and sheets, his tired muscles ached and while he was sure a spell of some sort – most likely one that Bella was aware of – could ease his pain, he wanted nothing more than to rest without the aid of magic and waste the away the night dreaming of things far more pleasant than what he had been witness too only mere hours ago. His eyes felt heavy and within minutes he could feel himself drifting off into the familiar realm of unconsciousness...

"Rodolphus?"

Rodolphus twitched slightly at the mention of his name. It seemed he was now no longer alone in bed, and Bella had returned from the bathroom and recovered from whatever horrid mood she was in before.

"What?", huffed Rodolphus, who was in no mood for engaging in any sort of conversation he could feel coming on.

"Did the Dark Lord...well did he, did he say anything about me?", whispered Bella.

"No", replied Rodolphus as he rolled over away from his wife, as if indicating that he was not at all interested in continuing the conversation, however this did not deter Bella in the slightest,

"He said nothing, nothing at all about me?"

"No", huffed Rodolphus, as he slid further under the blankets.

"Did you mention me, did you hint at anything?"

"No", Rodolphus's reply was stern and stubborn, and Bella knew if she persisted with questioning him much longer he would become more difficult, however she was determined to know everything;

"Well, what did he say then? What happened? Did he send you out, or was it just a meeting?"

Rodolphus didn't answer and Bella fumed, and exhaled loudly, communicating her clear frustration at being ignored so blatantly, "Rodolphus?"

"I'll tell you in the morning", he replied with a deathly tone, and Bella knew she had already crossed the line.

Fuming, and still feeling slightly ill, Bella settled herself under the covers, wishing for what seemed like the millionth time in her life that she could fast forward time, so that morning would come faster.

xxx

"The blue one is far more suitable for someone of your age Narcissa", stated Walburga as she pursed her lips and twitched her nose in disgust at the fuchsia gown that Narcissa was currently modelling.

"But aunty, I like this one!", shrieked Narcissa with such enthusiasm as she twirled around in front of the mirror, watching as the jewels on both her ring and gown caught in the light of the sitting room chandelier and reflected in the mirror, "Besides, Lucius always says I look good in pink."

Aunt Walburga stiffened at the mention of the Malfoy heir's name, she had reminded Narcissa several times that day that under no circumstances was she to speak with Lucius until she herself had settled the matter of the engagement with Abraxas and Priscillia.

"Oh my!", exclaimed Andromeda, as she entered the sitting room, her eyes hastily scanning her younger sister, "it's the Gentlemen's Ball Narcissa, not some pageant!"

"Precisely", exclaimed Walburga, cutting Narcissa off in her attempts to defend the somewhat theatrical number that Narcissa had bought for the Yule Ball two years ago.

"Honestly, Cissy. The Blue one you had on before was far nicer, and much more suitable for the occasion", offered Andromeda, who took a seat by the fire, her gaze completely entranced by the hideous and overbearing pink number that Narcissa was currently sporting.

"Andromeda is right, Narcissa, I will refuse to allow you to attend if you insist upon wearing this. The Blue one is far nicer and befitting of a lady."

Narcissa scrunched up her nose, and glared at her elder sister, _'why did Andromeda always have to act so proper and what the hell did she know about fashion?'_

Though before Narcissa could voice her disgust at her elder sister's opinion, Walburga rounded her attention on Andromeda, "Are you sure you don't wish to come?", she asked, all day she had been hinting at Bellatrix and Rodolphus staying behind to keep and eye on Sirius and Regulus, so that Andromeda could attend and Walburga could then play match maker, "I hear Gavril Yaxley is attending, oh and Rodolphus did say Rabastan may make an appearance."

Andromeda smiled politely at her aunt before declining the offer once again, "No thank you aunty, but I think I'd rather stay home tonight."

Walburga considered pressing the matter further, but decided against it, for she knew that whilst Andromeda may not be as stubborn as her two sisters, she was no pushover and when she set her mind to something it was always difficult to persuade her otherwise.

The clock chimed 11 O'clock, breaking the awkward silence. Walburga who had spent most of her morning disciplining and cleaning up after Sirius and Regulus who had felt it a good idea to set off a heap of dung bombs – a Christmas present from their Uncle Alphard – in the downstairs hallway, suddenly sprang from her chair realising that she had not yet briefed Kreacher on what was required for lunch that day. Beckoning a quick goodbye to her nieces and informing Narcissa once again that she must wear the blue dress if she was to come that night, she walked quickly from the room and made her way toward the kitchen on the ground floor.

"Urgh I hate that blue dress", muttered Narcissa once her aunt was out of earshot, "besides what does Walburga know anyway, have you ever seen her wear anything remotely fashionable!?"

Andromeda relaxed herself on the chair, stretching her legs out in front of the crackling fire, "You do realise you look ridiculous in that pink thing, don't you?"

Andromeda knew her comments were sure to incense her younger sister, but for some reason she didn't care.

Sure enough Narcissa spun around to face Andromeda, "Oh yeah, well I'm sorry Andromeda but I don't really think your opinion counts", she scanned her eyes up and down Andromeda's form, as if indicating that Andromeda's clothes offered proof enough that her thoughts on fashion were in no way justified.

Andromeda smiled to herself, although Cissy's comment was meant to hurt her, it had had the opposite effect, "Fine then, go ahead and defy Walburga, and wear the putrid gown."

Narcissa, who had turned her attention back to her reflection in the mirror, huffed in response. However, only a few moments passed before the silence was interrupted.

"What in Merlin's name are you wearing!?", shrieked Sirius who stood in the doorway, devouring a packet of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans, another Christmas gift from Uncle Alphard.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and rounded on her younger cousin immediately, "It's a ball gown", she stated promptly.

"You're not wearing _that _tonight are you?", he inquired, seeming not to notice Narcissa's growing frustration, "you'll be laughed out of the place."

"Oh shut it, Sirius", replied Narcissa her voice rising, "For your information Lucius loves me in pink, he says it brings out my lips and contrasts beautifully with my skin."

Sirius snorted, almost choking on one of his beans, "Contrasts beautifully with your skin?", he mocked, causing Andromeda to stifle a giggle.

Narcissa glared at both her sister and her cousin, "Evidently neither of you has any idea about the current trends, this is all the rage right now."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and smiled toward Andromeda who returned the gesture.

"Oh I'm sorry. Well if you say so Cissy", replied Sirius sarcastically, although Narcissa didn't sense the tone.

"I wonder what earrings would go with this", questioned Narcissa, more to herself than anyone else, she had turned again to admire her reflection in the mirror.

"I thought Walburga said you couldn't go unless you wore the blue one", interjected Andromeda,

Narcissa ignored her elder sister's comment, "Let's see, I'm going to need something that will go with the ring and the dress..."

The mention of the ring, sent Andromeda into panic once again, and whilst the thought of the Ted/Lucius proposal had never been far from her mind, she had attempted all morning not to allow herself to think about it, as the conclusion she had come to in bed that night was that the situation was now far too big for her to control, her aunt, uncles and sister were all involved now and it was easier if she just played dumb. Surely there was nothing that would pinpoint the proposal to either her or Ted? And although she had reached this conclusion she couldn't help but ignore the increasingly heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach, after all her aunt was to confront the Malfoy's over the alleged proposal tonight, what on earth were they going to say and what of Narcissa?

"Perhaps Bella would let me borrow her amethyst earrings; you know the ones she got from Rodolphus for her last birthday?"

"Bella and borrow, I don't think those terms coincide", joked Sirius as he nestled by the fireplace, emptying the remaining beans from his packet and studying them closely, "besides have you seen her today? She's in a rotten mood; I doubt she'll be feeling charitable in the slightest."

"What's wrong with her now?", questioned Narcissa as she bent down to undo her shoe buckle, "And why wasn't she at breakfast this morning?"

"I don't know", admitted Sirius through a mouthful of candy, "her twit of a husband is back though."

"Sirius!", reprimanded Andromeda, "you go around calling Rodolphus a twit and then wonder why he is so awful to you."

"No", Sirius corrected, "I call him a twit because he is so awful to me."

Sirius offered his elder cousin a cheeky smile, and Andromeda couldn't resist but smile back, there was something about Sirius's mischievous and defiant personality which always made her smile. And although she loved Regulus very much, for some reason Sirius had always been her favourite.

Narcissa, either not noticing or caring about her sister and cousin's affectionate exchange continued, "Rodolphus is back? Does that mean Madam Lestrange is fine then?"

"I guess so", commented Sirius as he gulped down the last of his beans, "perhaps that's why Bella is in such a rotten mood."

Narcissa and Andromeda both laughed, as it was well known that Bellatrix and Madam Lestrange held little sentiment toward one another. Narcissa opened her mouth to reply, however she was interrupted.

"Ah there you are."

Uncle Aphard stood in the doorway, and smiled at his young nephew, "I've been looking all over for you boy, what's this I hear about you setting off those dung bombs downstairs?"

Sirius offered his uncle a smile similar to that he had given Andromeda moments earlier, "It was all Regulus' idea."

It was obvious Sirius was lying, for Regulus rarely got up to any sort of mischief unless Sirius too had encouraged him or at least planted the idea.

Alphard winked at his nephew, "Well then, lets just make sure it doesn't happen again aye? Your mother was livid and I don't want to spend another hour of my life listening to her rant about what constitutes a suitable Christmas gift for children."

Both Narcissa, Andromeda and Sirius all laughed, knowing full well that Alphard, alike themselves shared a similar opinion on Walburga Black.

"Now I was also sent up here to remind you all that lunch is to be served in ten minutes, and Walburga wants everyone to attend", Alphard's manner clearly communicated mockery and this was only further exaggerated when he adjusted his voice into a tone similar to that usually adopted by Walburga, "no excuse will suffice for an absence."

All three smiled and nodded, "yes, yes we will be down in a moment", stated Andromeda, answering for both her sister and cousin.

"Very well", replied Alphard, "I trust one of you pass the message onto Bellatrix then. I would tell her myself, but I have to send an urgent owl to a friend in Dorchester."

"Yes we'll pass the message on", answered Andromeda, a little less enthusiastically than she had answered the previous question.

Alphard smiled and then retreated, his footsteps echoed up the hallway and then down the stairs, presumably to his own room on the second floor.

"_We'll_ pass the message on", stated Sirius, implying that he of course had no intention to volunteer to do so.

"Oh don't worry, I'll go and tell her", replied Andromeda who stood from her chair and made her way toward the doorway.

"Would you ask her if I can borrow her earrings?", inquired Narcissa who was now fixing her hair in the mirror, shaping and changing into all different styles with the assistance of her wand. It was ironic how Narcissa who had come close to failing charms last year was so skilled when it came to hair styling charms.

Andromeda didn't bother to reply instead she made her way toward her elder sister's room at the end of the hallway.

xxx

R&R if you want more.


End file.
